Rise of an Ordinary Ninja
by Kuroi Taiyo
Summary: Naruto started his journey as an outcast, the host of the Kyuubi that no one wants. Through intense training, Naruto will rise to new levels, levels that let him compete with the ones looking for his demons, while facing challenges of his inner demons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Enjoy, Review

Naruto's whole life, all eight years of it, was spent in the slums of Konoha. There were less people who would bother him in the slums than in the streets. He learned his lesson well enough, being beaten into submission many, many times. But that stopped two years ago, when he wandered off into the slums. The Hokage knew he was there, even with his "all-seeing crystal ball" that he saw the Hokage used to spy on the hot springs, even though he tried to hide it when Naruto came in.

The Slums was home to Naruto. When he came there two years ago, he was just like any other abandoned orphan, and got taken in by a group of orphans, who survived in numbers, helping each other and stealing for each other. Every day, Naruto would go out and pickpocket whoever he sees who looks like he has enough money on them. Naruto has been attending the Academy for two months now, and was surprised by the crappy materials taught by the teacher. Who would use "The History of Konoha" during their fights? Learning from your past mistakes, yada yada, was acceptable, but they focus too much on the dates and names instead of the whys and hows.

Naruto learned of the Kyuubi two years ago, right after the last beating that broke bones and tore muscles.

_Flashback_

_Naruto woke up in a sewer, "well this is new, they usually dump me in the trash can, might as well." He walked forward, going to the only road available, making lefts, lefts, rights, lefts, until he stopped at a red door standing about seven and a half foot with nothing inscribed. Naruto pushed opened the door, determined to know what was in the sewers of Konoha, but instead of riches and jewels that he hoped to see, he saw a cage with the kanji for seal written upon it._

"_Hello….. Is anyone in here?" Naruto inquired into the depths of the cage_

"_**Who dares disturbs my slumber?" **__asked the voice from the depths of the darkness. He then saw two red eyes opening up, but these eyes were as large as… well it was large. _

_Naruto was scared, but decided to answer to the voice, maybe it could help him find a way out of here. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha, so don't fuck with me….. Ano, do you know the way out of here?"_

"_**Foolish ningen, this "sewer" that we are in right now would be your mindscape. Me? I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I fuck with whoever I want, and nothing you do can stop that. To get out of here? I don't know that myself because I have never gotten out of here, and probably never will either. You came here a bit earlier than I expected, but maybe this could work out better for the both of us." **__Kyuubi replied._

_Naruto's mind was on overdrive to process the information. He was smarter than the villagers thought of him, only acting dumb so that there are less beatings, but the beatings still continued. What he saw in front of him was a fox, more specifically the Kyuubi no Kitsune. If he was here talking with the fox inside his mind, it shows that the fox isn't dead, but Jiji said that the fox died six years ago when it tried to attack Konoha and the Yondaime stopped it. Still, it doesn't explain why it got inside his mind and in the cage with the word "seal" on it…._

Flashback of Flashback

"Fox brat"

"Demon"

"Murderer"

And the one that affected him most of all was an sixteen year old girl with purple hair crying "You kill my father." (1)

End Flashback of Flashback

_Naruto connected the dots together, then looked up, took everything in with a deep breath, and said, "I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, aren't I, fox?"_

"_**You are smarter than the ningens give you credit for, I bet even that old bastard who's your Hokage right now doesn't know that. Oh well, you are right. Six years ago, your precious Yondaime fought me in my Genjutsu induced state by that masked bastard. He then sealed me, taking his own life, and hoped that you are treated as a hero in the "oh so great" village of his. We all saw how that worked out didn't we. When I was in your mind, I messed around with it, pushing yokai into your brain, trying to make it rot so I can escape again, but, as you can see, it had the opposite effect. Since you were the first yokai-induced human, your brain cells actually benefit from the induction, and you became smarter, and have a higher ability to process thoughts faster than other humans." **__Kyuubi said._

That would explain many things about the past, but…, _Naruto thought, "So what is your motive for 'trying' to help me out?"_

_Kyuubi laughed a deep laughter and responded, __**"I thought you would have forgotten about that, but no matter. Ninjas these days, they were nothing compared to the ninjas in the past. Jutsu? Too many limitations upon the human mind. Jutsus were created so that weaker people can learn them. Back in the days, the Shodaime did not have any jutsus, all he had was pure mastery over his elements to make trees grow, and now, all you ningens defile his teachings by putting limitations upon making boulders and throwing gravel around. Before ninjas, Jinchurikis were made as a way to seal up bad demons in the demon days, where you can see tons of us roaming the earth. Minor jinchurikis did not need a human sacrifice mind you, so the Yondaime had no way of living. Over time, the 'bad' demons got bored, so they trained their jinchuriki to manipulate the elements. And this was where ninjas came in. But back to the story. In the past, there were matches to compare the strength of one jinchuriki against another, so even then, the sealed demons had a way to gamble, back then, it was their lives. Because if the jinchuriki lost, then the demon would die. But if the jinchuriki won, then he gains more power. When jinchuriki dies, their demon dies with them, so power is released into the environment, usually as a massive explosion. Back then, weaker demons did this to get themselves stronger at the risk of their own lives, and this was how I came to be. I was once a weak demon sealed within a container. I gave him something that no other demons had, which I will now give you, but in exchange for the ability to feel the world around me. It gets rather cramped in here and lonely when there is nothing to do but be stuck inside a cage all day. I slept for too long and I intend to see the world around me once more." **__Kyuubi finished his long explanation about the past, and left Naruto to wonder. __**"This offer will only happen once, so think on it and decide. You have one minute to decide. Make it quick." **__Kyuubi then starts counting down the time in his head._

_Naruto's mind was once again in overdrive. He couldn't decide whether to accept or not. Pros: If he accepted this deal then he would probably become strong, stronger than most people, and learn the ways of the forgotten arts of demons and manipulations. Cons: If Kyuubi tricks him into doing this, then Kyuubi will have an easier time controlling and manipulating his mind, then be able to escape and use his body for Kyuubi's purposes. But… if he ask for, "An oath."_

"_**What ningen? You don't think I will honor my promises? Demons are more bound to their words than you humans are. Your promises breaks as easy as your bones do from what I remembered by trying to destroy your village. Demon promises are one of honor and respect. If I don't uphold my promise, I would become Hachibi, and Hachibi would become the new Kyuubi. But I will make an oath to you, this time." **__Kyuubi said. It was true, but even though promises cannot be broken, and lies cannot be made by demons, there is nothing that says demons cannot bend the truth a little, even if that demon is as sly as a fox. _

_A piece of paper floated down to Naruto's hand with a knife. Naruto gave it a skim, then reading over the material, cut open his thumb, and imprinted his signature in blood, a blood oath is the most binding oath there is, making sure of no mistakes. That is why summoning contracts have their summoners bind their name in blood instead of in ink. The page then flew up and overlapped the paper with the kanji "seal" on it, and under seal, there was a new kanji "trust". _

"_**Alright ning… no, Naruto, now that we are bound by blood, the least I can do is call you by your true name, or I'll call you kit too, whatever satisfies me. Now get out of my mind and let me rest. Tomorrow, we start our training." Kyuubi said, then closed his eyes and retreated to his cage.**_

Flashback End

And that ordeal brings us to now. Naruto has already mastered the three academy jutsu, not giving a crap about the complaining Kyuubi stating that once he has control over his element (wind), he could create wind clones and make gust starting from a light breeze to tornadoes and hurricanes. Yada yada yada. Naruto saw a new side in Kyuubi, not the annoying one, but the one where Kyuubi-sensei was really Kyuubi-sensei. Considering that he taught a human before, Naruto wasn't and shouldn't be so surprised, but he still was. Oh well.

_Alright Kyuu-sensei, what do we do today? _Naruto asked over his mental link, the one that was established right after Naruto came out of his mindscape two years ago.

_**Today is the day we get started with training. I admit, humans did make some useful stuff with jutsu, even if it's just some. Go to "Thee" Forest of Death and I'll show you.**_

Kyuubi has explained to him that the Forest of Death was there since the beginning of demon history, where demonic yokai would be channeled into the forest everyday to keep the plants big and strong, and the animal that eats the yokai-induced plant would also grow big and strong. Thousands of years ago, the forest was much bigger than it is right now, one leech would be as big as a minor summon, and the forest now was growing normal again without yokai.

"Hai, Hai." Naruto responded out loud, pushed some chakra into his 25 kilogram weights on each arm and each leg, making it 30 each. _Don't you think these chakra weights are going to shorten my height?_

_**No. Dumbass. *sigh* **_Kyuubi said, without an explanation, making Naruto wondered why the author of this crappy fanfiction not having the time to make a good explanation, since no one would care. _**I'll explain to you sometime later. **_

Timeskip- at Training Ground 44

Naruto stood at the front entrance of training ground 44, preparing to go in, and went in. Once he got to a secluded hideout, the one that he found a year ago, underground, with artificial sunlight made from seals and trees bigger than the one above, and the only way to know about it was if you were actively looking for it with guidance, and began his descent down to the underground forest, hidden training ground 44, this one, not even the Hokage knows about.

_**Alright kit, I want you to run three laps around the outskirts of the forest, first lap without chakra, and the second and third lap with chakra. After that, I want you to repeatedly perform the kawarimi no jutsu so you can do it sealless and silent. That should occupy you for a year before you get it silently.**_

Naruto sighed, being used to this training method for about a month or two now, and started running until his legs dropped from exhaustion. It's about to be a long day.

A/N: Tell me what you think about it. Review

I'll try not to put this one on "hiatus" because I actually like it and this is very different from the ones where they make Naruto all super strong. This one will have a strong Naruto too, but he only uses weak jutsus in combination with other weak jutsus to make a strong one instead of overwhelming the opponent with a strongass attack right away.

Parings are also undecided so let me know what you think. The ones I won't accept for pairings are: Hinata (can't write good NaruHina), Sakura (shes a bitch….) Ino (shes also a bitch), MILFS (hell no), and anyone six years older than him.

(1) Yuugao btw, if you didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Review on the pairings, the ones I won't accept are Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, no harem… sorry!

Oh but on another note, my first battle scene is gonna be different. I'm going to do the battle, and have an overview on it after the battle ends. This WILL REVOLUTIONIZE FANFICTIONS FOREVER! MUHWAHWAHWA. Too bad the overview is next chapter, so stay tuned and you'll find out more.

Onto the story. Remember to review

3 Years Later

Naruto woke up in a daze; last night was another mind opening experience of learning about the days before ninjas with Kyuubi. The last three years had been harsh on Naruto, he constantly trained, slept, and trained in his sleep with his mindscape, resting his body and developing his mind. He only knew the three academy ninjutsu, but he treasured and trained with them to a degree not known by man. Seriously, shinobi these days, all they care about is the cool powerful jutsu, and ignore the basic three when they were out on the field. They didn't even fight like true ninjas back in the day of where Kyuubi was still small, pushing around so much chakra with no stealth at all. Except those in assassination, but then Raikiri was one gay jutsu.

Naruto, in the last three years, did not learn elemental mastery. Mind you this was not elemental manipulation, which only made it easier to use a certain element, this is elemental mastery, the bending the elements and coaxing the elemental spirit of that type to do your bidding. He got giddy in excitement just thinking about it. What he could do when he removed all the water out of a person's blood. _No, I shouldn't be thinking in that train of thought, _Naruto reminded himself. Today was a happy day, the day where he graduates from the academy. Although Kyuubi made him fail twice before, since Kyuubi wanted Naruto's teammates to be from one of the clans, especially a Hyuuga and an Uchiha. See? Kyuubi had this technique that lets him copy genetic information, whatever that is, into his own body, and from there transfer it to Naruto, all that with just a sample of blood. Hinata he could have asked, but she'd just faint again like the last time he tried, still as clueless as ever about the birds and the bees, he looked in the mirror to check his golden locks that defied gravity one more time before going to the academy.

Three years ago, Naruto was wearing an orange jumpsuit, the ugly one that he burnt a year ago, when he finally mastered Henge. From there, he made the Oiroke no Jutsu, put some clothes on, and went shopping for his, or her's when he was in that form, "boyfriend's birthday." The shopkeeper gave Naruko a big discount on his store prices without any hint of seduction on his part, or maybe it was because Naruto had no girl clothes, so he only wore a tank top for his Naruko form, exposing her side boobs to the store owner, that probably convinced him if her looks didn't. This was a nice change of pace from his overpriced clothes, and now that he found out how to do solid, yes solid, transformation, thanks to Kyuubi. The first day that happened, Naruto was perfecting Oiroke no Jutsu to use on the Sandaime, who loved to read those mysterious orange books together with ANBU codename Inu. Once, Naruto walked in on the Sandaime alone with a huge nosebleed and moving his right arm very rapidly around his desk, probably having to comfort his wrinkly old "member" down there. Naruto of coursed closed the door with a slam, waited about two minutes, and then knocked again, where the Sandaime said to come in, looking like nothing ever happened, but with an evil twinkle in his eyes that said "If you leak this out to anyone, I don't care if you're Naruto or Kami himself, I WILL disembowel you," he smiled, but it was clear to Naruto to NOT let this leak no matter what.

_Oh well, enough reminiscing about the past, thinking about being a future ninja makes me all giddy inside. _Naruto was still Naruto, even with Kyuubi's major influence in his life, and his strength. Just because he knew next to no jutsu does not mean that he's to be underestimated. Our golden blonde had knowledge of how teams would be placed, three average students to balance each other out, and the prodigy, the book smarts, and the dead last to be on another team. He knew Sakura was going to be the book smarts, so he couldn't take that position or else she'll hit him like she hits that one yaoi fanboy who kept going after Sasuke. Ugh, would hate to be that guy. Sasuke would be the prodigy of the team, and all he had to do was to decide whether to be average, and get a chance at shy timid Hinata spilling some blood on a mission to get her Byakugan, or be on a team with brave, courageous _Sasuke-kun_ who would rush in to prove himself strong enough to fight that brother of his. He was likely to get the blood of the Uchiha, so he stuck to being the dobe.

Naruto was a pretend dobe, but he was a quiet dobe. He was a dobe that nobody hated, but one that no one liked. Everyone thought that he was just a dumb blonde who was barely hanging on to the Academy by a small margin, but no one knew about his smart side, his dark side, NO ONE! Well it wasn't really dark, more like…. Sadistic… yea… sadistic. But anyways, Naruto found himself at the front gate of the Ninja Academy, and walked in like anyone else would. But, before he walked in, he saw Sakura and Ino, and the dust trail behind them, so he rushed in to the classroom instead of walking in. He quickly walked to the back of the classroom next to where Sasuke sit, taking the only spot next to him since the other side was taken by the window. Just then, Sakura and Ino rushed into the classroom, sending the door off its hinges and argued about who walked into the classroom first, which turned into who would get to sit next to Sasuke.

"Thanks Naruto, you saved me from some banshees once again." Sasuke said, genuinely thanking Naruto, but a small side of him still thought that someone that low in class would be happy to do that for him. Of course Itachi left Sasuke with a mother, a mother who knew of the coup, and was on the side of Itachi. Sasuke always thought that Itachi did it to test his power, as he said, until yesterday, where his mother told him otherwise. No one knew of the coup besides from the Sandaime, Sasuke, and Mikoto Uchiha, but things like that were best kept quiet. Sasuke lived three years as an avenger, and maybe it was too late to change it, but Mikoto Uchiha was willing to try. With the now Miss Uchiha living with Sasuke, he wasn't so bent on revenge, but was bent on protecting the last person he had as family.

"No problem, just do good on your part of the test." Naruto said, whispering something in his ear also that the readers aren't meant to hear. Naruto smiled mischievously inside about how he would get the Sharingan, induce it with Kyuubi's chakra, and evolve it to the Mangekyo Sharingan. How he knew of the Mangekyo? Kyuubi. Kyuubi was one of the people who helped created the Sharingan. The sharingan was one of the many abilities that a demon created to help its host become stronger in the arena (que? Read last chapter) These hosts came together to watch each other's backs and formed a pact, then evolved into something that would be called a clan. Through inbreeding with fellow clan members, (not relatives, sometimes relative but most likely not) the more desirable trait gets passed on, and the less desirable traits are lost. That was how the Sharingan and Byakugan was created, and although they lost some of the strong. There are six main types of bloodlines in this world, and each clan evolved to having only one type since human bodies were not made to handle the strains that a Jinchuuriki can handle. The six types of Kekkai Genkai are Manipulation, Emission, Enhancement, Conjuration, Transmutation, and Specialization.

An example of manipulation would be the Aburame clan and the Nara clan, having the ability to manipulate bugs and shadows respectively. Ever since humans "evolved," these clans find it harder to channel their thoughts, and most of the ancient teachings were lost in time, so these clans relied on hand seals to manipulate bugs and shadows. Back then, Kyuubi said it was possible for a Nara to make shadows come alive, and transform their shadow into a sentient being with a mind of its own, but that knowledge was lost over time, or so she said. Naruto was willing to bet his left hand (his regeneration would kick in and heal his whole hand in about two weeks anyways) that there was a cave she owned that can teach him all this crap if he gets the blood of a bloodline user in the first place. Emission releases an elemental aura that a user can use at will, and that includes the sub elements outside of the five main elements, like the Ice Release and the Crystal release. An example of Enhancement would have to be Shikotsumyaku, the Dead Bone Pulse of the Kaguya clan, which enhances their bones, abling them to grow their bones and manipulate it to the user's desire.

Now, the Sharingan and Byakugan are an Enhancement type of bloodline, since they enhance the eyes to work beyond normal human boundaries. Over time, their eyes adapt and specialize depends on what the user is going through. Like in the case of the Byakugan. The first jinchuuriki to have an alpha version of the Byakugan was faced with a large battle, all his allies wiped out and enemies surrounding him. He wanted to see all of the enemies so he won't die and resurrect his clan once again. His will to live was so strong, that the beast sealed up inside him made it possible by adjusting his eyes. From there, he married regular people without the dominant trait for the eyes, and the Byakugan would go into the children, since bloodlines are a dominant trait. The children would face more combat situations or just situations where they need to use the eyes in general, and feed their energy (chakra as we now know) to their eyes, evolving them once again. Over a thousand or so years, the final version of those eyes pop up, and the arrogant bastards that harbor those eyes came up with a name and created a clan. This was called natural selection; Kyuubi did teach him some damn useful history lessons.

After his internal monologue, Naruto noticed that Sakura and Ino were there asking him nicely to move out of the way so they can sit next to Sasuke-kun, "move out of the way so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun," very nice isn't she.

As for what was whispered between Naruto and Sasuke, "I'd rather have the dobe sit here than sit with an annoying banshee like you," Naruto sighed in relief, "hnn…" Maybe that sigh was a bit early. Oh well, Sasuke will be Sasuke, and even though he wasn't hell bent on killing, he was still a nice person inside. Too bad no one besides Naruto knew about it. He actually hung out with Sasuke sometimes after school if he wasn't training. Seeing the heartbroken look on Sakura's face, Naruto high-fived Sasuke under the table, where no one saw. _Oh God, breaking a girl's heart. My dark side is showing. Ugh…. Need to keep it in check more. _Naruto thought. Finishing that line of thought, their teacher, Umino Iruka, came in with his assistant and childhood friend… Mizuki (what's his last name?). "Well, students, it's been four years since you have entered the academy, four years since you have trained to be future protectors of Konoha, and four years since you have given your life in dedication to the noble cause of being a shinobi. A Shinobi's life is not easy, as you will find out once you pass the test. Good luck, I hope you guys become the future ninja that will go to the book of legends, have your name imprinted into history by your predecessors, and succeed the past generations." Everyone clapped excitedly, not containing their excitement. Who knew that Iruka could be such a great orator, all the students thought the only thing he knew how to do was teach boring lessons.

Mizuki then stepped up with the clipboard and said, "you guys will come into the next room, where you will perform your three academy jutsu while me and Iruka judges. First up, Akira Aoki." He would fatefully become of the ones that failed, but stepped up eagerly anyways, knowing that he could not perform the substitution technique. Just like that, the whole class went up one by one, some failed, some passed, and then it was his turn. "Lastly, Naruto Uzumaki" Mizuki said with hate lacing his voice. Although the students does not know about the dark side, Mizuki was well acquainted with the dark side of Naruto's life, and today, he was about to fail him, steal the forbidden scroll, and kill two birds with one stone. _MUHWAHWAHWAWAHWAWAW, ahem… cough cough_ , but that was only possible of Naruto failed, oh well, he knew of a chakra disruption jutsu, if that doesn't work, he could always put a genjutsu on Iruka for him to fail Naruto. Iruka would not suspect a thing.

Naruto stepped into the room and was asked to do his Henge. He then showed them something that made Iruka shout at him and stick a tissue up his nose, but it was an acceptable Henge. Actually, if Iruka didn't know better about Henge being only illusions, he would think from the way Naruko was holding her assets that it was actually real. _Daydreams for later Iruka, you're about to pass a promising ninja right now… But tonight, what I can do with that image. Hehehehe _No one knew that Iruka was a closet pervert. NO ONE! And no one was about to find out anytime soon. "Naruto, if you can perform the substitution please." Iruka said.

Naruto performed the substitution jutsu with the log that was placed on the corner of the room, and it was average. Nothing too special to avoid suspicion. Mizuki though, was sweating through his shirt. I mean, you can see those sweat droplets dropping down to the table, but no need to get to details. Mizuki knew he needed to do something, and decided to go with the chakra disruption technique. Naruto noticed him doing handseals behind the desk, and was about to stop himself from performing the last jutsu until Kyuubi spoke up in his mind for the first time today. _**Don't, just let him do what he wants. There is a bigger picture at work here, and if you go with the flow, it might make you stronger.**_Kyuubi then stopped talking, making Naruto wondered why he spoke up now, but complied nonetheless. Naruto failed the exam, walked out of the room with an impassive look on his face and making everyone wonder why he didn't pass, but it was expected since he was the dobe anyways. Sasuke was the only one who thought otherwise, but didn't say anything. That was Naruto's life, not his, if he passed, he passed. If he failed, he failed. No harm done to Sasuke's career.

Five Hours Later

Naruto just got the Forbidden Scroll from the Sandaime, knocking him out with his Bunshin in combination with the Oiroke, making the prototype Harem no Jutsu, but he didn't know what shadow clones were yet, so he did not think about the Harem no Jutsu. It was eight right now, and Mizuki was not due for another two hours at 10, so he had a ton of time to learn what was in the scroll. Kyuubi was right, if Naruto played his cards right, he would get some stronger techniques AND get Mizuki arrested, AND be promoted to genin, killing three birds with one stone, this thought practically made him giddy with excitement. With everything thought out, Naruto opened the scroll and looked at the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, _with another one catching his mind.

Two Hours Later

Iruka came into the clearing and found Naruto panting with exhaustion, his chakra stores halfway burnt, but still more than what a jounin should have had. Iruka then got sidetracked from capturing Naruto and thought of how whenever a shinobi burnt out their chakra system, like really burnt it out, their chakra capacity gets 25% bigger, but no one wanted to do this because it was not worth the risk of dying because of super chakra depletion, so that method was off. But if someone found another source of chakra to feed on right after the burn of their own chakra… (hint hint). But back to the MAIN plotline, "Naruto, why did you steal the scroll? Give it back right now." Iruka said with a worried tone. If Naruto was working for someone outside of Konoha, and they got their hand on the scroll, since Iruka believed that Naruto couldn't be that much of a threat.

30 Minutes Later (the proceedings happening like those of Canon, before Naruto beat up Mizuki, but this time Iruka was unconscious for the duration.)

Mizuki stared at the Kyuubi brat, "Now brat, you should be shaken enough by finding out of the greatest demon that destroyed the village you vowed to create was actually you, give me the scroll." Naruto just stood there.

"You think I didn't know anything about the demon? With everything the villagers said, even the dumbest of the dumb would have known, (this doesn't include canon Naruto)" Naruto responded calmly.

Mizuki on the other hand, "How did you know? The surprised expression, everything else back there was just an act?"

"Oh I did that so Iruka won't be worried about me, but onto the real story, right now I'm about to kick your ass from here to the undiscovered lands of America." Naruto stated, making Mizuki have a confused expression on his face.

"Ah, but you have forgotten, I am a chunin, and you are a failed academy graduate."

"Ah, but you have forgotten, it was you who purposely fucked up my chakra flow." At this, Mizuki became a bit worried, but brushed it off because he could have beaten a genin too.

"Ah fuck it, let's move to the fight like every other cool shnobi instead of talking like diplomats. With that, Mizuki charged in.

Naruto then threw a kunai at the charging Mizuki, who dodged it easily and laughed inside about worthless demon brats, but when he looked forward, he saw no Naruto. When he looked back at the kunai, he saw Naruto prepared to throw the kunai at him, and gasped in surprise as he followed the path of the kunai this time and saw another Naruto popped up in smoke from the kunai, holding once again another kunai. Mizuki was scared now, more scared than he has ever been in his life, besides from the invasion of Kyuubi, but he was scared. This technique was very much like the flash of Konoha, flashing to the Kunai and throwing it at his opponent once again. Mizuki decided that since Naruto was still a genin, he might have a chance. But to his exasperation, he found two kunais from the next Naruto, looked behind him, and saw two Naruto holding two more kunai and was about to throw it. This scared the crap out of Mizuki, who thought Naruto might have had enough chakra to do a genjutsu, and "KAI!" but nothing happened. Soon, the whole clearing that was there was flooded with kunai and more Naruto popping up and throwing more kunai, and the only thing Mizuki could do was dodge, but it still nicked him, wearing away at his endurance, and soon, he collapsed on the ground in defeat. Every kunai and Naruto disappeared from view, and he could see one coming out of the forest, looking exhausted, but had enough strength for another kick to the face. That was when Mizuki collapsed and Iruka woke up, saw what happened, had a touching moment, and Naruto was genin. _Yes, three birds with one stone MUHAHAHAHA. _Our little blonde boy will make many adventures in his time to come, Iruka knew, and this was just for first of many.

A/N: Phew, somewhere around 3,500 words without author notes, if you can guess what he did, you win, but you don't actually get anything. Remember to guess your guess in the reviews, and vote for the pairings of this story. Have fun!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Forgot to write disclaimer :P, I'm still up for any pairings right now except Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, review if you want your character to be chosen. So, REVIEW, REVIEW, and if you haven't, REVIEW SOME MORE.

Oh, if you haven't noticed… I MAJORLY DISLIKE Sakura, and I'm indifferent about Sasuke, and I don't really like Kakashi, but I don't hate him either, I dislike him a little though.

As for my update schedule. I still have summer school, but I have 5 days left of it, so expect updates at least once or twice a week or maybe even… THREE. When I get back into school, if I can still go on, I can update about once every two weeks, but by then this story is gonna hit 50k words and there's gonna be much more readers, I'm all giddy with excitement… teehee.

Disclaimer: everything you think is familiar is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything that you don't think is familiar is owned by me, or someone else.

NOW, the overview of the fight from last chapter, what all of you guys have been waiting for.

And to my reviewers so far

Comment: Naginator says: Hmm interesting, suprised yugao could make anbu after having been a member of narutos beatings

A I never said she was in the beating exactly, I just said she was sixteen at the time and cried in front of him

Comment:Nuk1014 iots too damn long so im not gonna type it

A: Naruto looked up the term Fox, who was referenced in the Nine-Tailed Fox, who was referenced in Jinchuuriki. I put in the kit thing because I personally don't hate it, and it is my REAL first time writing a story. Yuugao isn't going to play a big part in the story, so it is fine. I just want an emphasis on how many people the demon hurted, and how the demon was still "bad" on the inside. The "wall"? For that I'm sorry… but again it's my first story. Naruto has been training for 2 months with the weights, he managed fine, but that's not a big deal since I don't focus much on his speed for his fights later. As for the being an average story, I can accept that, just happy to know I wasn't bad.

Comment: VanillaIce1: are you looking for leaf girls or girls in general for the pairing?

A: just girls in general, just don't make it like Tsunade cuz shes 60, and any of the older people, NO YAOI, a girl from any village is fine. I actually think that Tayuya pairing is good for Naruto because Tayuya is a lot similar to Anko, shared some of the bad life experiences that Naruto had, and can relate to our main character pretty well. But for someone like Anko I would say no because she's not a pedo and Naruto isn't into older women, especially when Anko's like 19 and Naruto is 11… That's like rape right there.

BACK TO THE STORY

But one last thing, you never saw the end of chapter one, NEVER… that was a… mistake.

Wow…. This A/N took a page… I swear I won't write A/N this long again… maybe

500 words, omg :P

With the incident of the Forbidden Scroll over with, Naruto was excited to start his new life as a genin. Too bad he still has a week's worth of training with Kyuubi left before they even meet their jounin sensei. Naruto still get giddy remembering the look on Mizuki's face when Naruto did that technique.

LONG AWAITED OVERVIEW

Naruto was smart. He knew what happened a long time ago, he knew about the Yondaime and what he did to the Iwa battalion and he knew exactly how to counter it. He knew the memory feedback that the clones gave him, but he needs to talk to Kyuubi or the Hokage on that matter because he haven't found a use for that yet, except for spying. But right now, Mizuki was charging at his clone, thinking that he would easily beat the clone, but Naruto knew what to do when he infused that clone with most of his remaining chakra. The shadow clone would make another clone, the new clone would henge into a kunai (he trained his control with Kyuubi enough to do that) and the kunai would be thrown at the target. The moment the kunai passes the target, it would turn back into the Naruto clone and repeat the process again. While that was happening, the first clone dispelled willingly so that all the chakra would flow to the new clone that it created, or if there was no more clone, the chakra would flow back to the original Naruto. That was what he spent an hour on, learning the jutsu only took him 15 minutes, heck, it took him another 5 to shorten it down to one hand seal instead of five. He found a long time ago that hand seals were a way to focus chakra to channel, each different shape reminds the user of an image, and then their chakra would flow accordingly. But on to the fight, when Naruto then summoned two clones and transformed it into two kunai, it took more out of him, and the right now was at 50 clones, since half his reserve was spent on learning and researching the uses of the shadow clone jutsu. But, he did it enough times (7) for Mizuki to think that he flashed around everywhere in smoke to count the limit of the clones. Even then, it wasn't possible for him to win against the kunai barrage. Now, all Naruto need to do was learn how to perform Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu in the same sequence to finish his own style, and be ruler of the Earth. _Too much darkness again, control…. HELL NO! look at Mizuki's face, he looks like he's about to piss his pants, granted I'm using all of MY remaining chakra to stand up, don't get me started on what happens if I start using Kyuubi's. Ugh, I need to stop talking to myself too._ And with that, the fight was over with Mizuki beaten and scratched beyond recognition. He had so many scratches on him that Naruto actually pitied him for a second, ok, pity time over.

OVERVIEW COMPLETE

Naruto is currently daydreaming about what would happen if he used that in combination with his other idea, since the kage bunshin smoke would cover up the henge and only the kunai would come out of the smoke. Mind you, Naruto wasn't perfect at this. Timing and aim was all that mattered in this jutsu, and yesterday he was lucky enough to pull it off without Mizuki getting suspicious.

_I wonder what my nickname for this be, Smoke Flash? No, that sounds dumb. If they actually name me that I'd rather take my own life. _Right now, Naruto was going to the library to look up some basic jutsu so he has could have more than just four.

"Ano, excuse me, do you know where the basic jutsu section of the library is?" Naruto asked politely, not wanting to piss her off.

"Oh, it's downstairs, turn left, and look for a shelf that says ninja." The librarian didn't look up once, since she was engrossed in her book. Naruto was very thankful for this, because he didn't want to sneak into the library at night to start his research. So, thanking his lucky stars, Naruto walked down towards the jutsu section, where everyone had access to since civilians couldn't use chakra, academy drop outs already know some and was too lazy to learn more if they aren't going to pass, and spies won't steal it because every village a copy of it.

So, Naruto pulled out a book with the title _Jutsu for Beginners, _and started reading. The other jutsu are basic survival ones that would be great to know, but not necessary, but this one… (Nope, you're not going to know until the fight with Kakashi)

The next day Naruto worked on repeatedly performing and cancelling the Shadow Clone Jutsu, since he heard from Kyuubi that the more you do a particular jutsu, the more your chakra will flow the way you want it to, making it easier to do the jutsu, and it can get easy enough to do it sealless and wordless. He had the three basic academy jutsu sealless already, now he just need to make them silent. But... _Kyuubi, you there?_

_**Yea, what's up, I'm shifting through your memories right now to see who's blood is already on you, but not surprisingly, most of it was your own. But that was a hopeless project. Anyways, what you need?**_

_Is it possible to perfect jutsu using kage bunshin? Since memory feedback and everything?_

_**It is possible, but most people don't do it since they don't have the chakra capacity. Your max clone count was a hundred yesterday right? Today it should be 125. Every time you burn out all of your chakra, which you did when you summoned that reinforced clone, you would have passed out if your chakra control was good, but since your chakra control sucked so much, the excess chakra leaked around the area of the clone, which then you absorbed. You were lucky you didn't pass out yesterday. But back to the explanation, every time you burn out all your chakra, your body can handle 25% more of that chakra. **_

_I understand that, but why does it happen? People could just use a soldier pill right after they're drained to recover, which would totally help every ninja have crazy capacity._

_**Think about it like this. When you drain a battery, it takes a bit to start up before you can charge it. That startup time takes about a minute for most people, and most would be unconscious by then. Without chakra, blood cannot move since chakra runs through your whole body for your body to use as energy. If you don't have that energy for even 5 seconds, your heart would stop beating and you will die, so one minute is too long for most people. But, for jinchuriki, their demons can always supply them with youki, which would continue the energy feed, but without the chakra, the body would adapt to the foreign and more potent energy of youki, therefore expanding your pathways to handle the amount of youki rushing in. **_

_Ah, I see, so only jinchuuriki can do this and have a chance of surviving, but most jinchuurki are not on a great term with their demons, so it is not possible to know… and since humans know this, they won't share it with their jinchuuriki thinking that the youki flowing through their chakra pathways will be demonic influence._

_**Basically, the other person I know with a good relation to his jinchuriki is the one that carry the Hachibi and the Nibi, and their seals aren't good enough for them to pull out youki, and the demon cannot give youki to the person without tweaking the seal, and both of the jinchuriki are not seal masters. So, the only person in all of the Elemental Nations who knows how to do this would be you.**_

_Oh my god Kyuubi, I did the math. If I do this straight every day for about a month, I would have enough chakra to produce over 20,000 clones. Kami, I can have so much chakra in such a short time_

_**I didn't tell you everything brat, if you do this every day, you will suffer enormous amounts of pain due to the burn since humans can't handle youki, and you would probably never be able to use chakra again, since even jinchuriki can't heal something that severe. Even with the advance regeneration, that would not be possible.**_

_Argh, and here I thought I can cheat my way through having to develop my chakra capacity._

_**Oh, I forgot to tell you, since the mass expanse of your chakra, your control is probably shot to hell.**_

_OH CRAP, I forgot about that too. So I have a week to get my chakra control up to decency until I meet my team sensei._

_**You forgot about the memory feedback of the shadow clone jutsu, you can just send 50 of them to run on top of the lake or something.**_

_Oh yea huh, thanks Kyuubi, I almost forgot about that. _With that, Naruto sent about 50 clones to find and run on top of some random lake, and started dispelling and summoning the shadow clones for the rest of the day, and the new jutsu he learned at the library.

The Next Week

Naruto was happy camper, he could now make about 155 clones and tire out, that's 55 more than what he could do last week, just yesterday, he burnt out all of his chakra and used Kyuubi's as a replacement battery for about five minutes before dispelling a clone and use its chakra. The rest of the clones were sent to run around on top of the lake, sooner or later, he's going to have to find a huge lake his rapidly increasing clone count. Now he just need someone to compare his chakra capacity to, since the only thing he knew was that his capacity far exceeds a regular jounin easily. Today was the day for the genin team placement, and Naruto thought he was going onto his first mission today, but for some reason, he had a feeling of foreboding that tell him the test last week was WAY too easy, and that something bigger was going to happen. Oh well, he just have to go along with life and see what happens along the way.

Another reason why Naruto was happy that one of his night sessions this week told Naruto about cells and their functions. Kyuubi then stated that people die because sooner or later, a cell's death rate is higher than a cell's split rate, which is why old people look so withered, since they are deprived of the much needed blood to live. Soon, everything in their body starts breaking down and that is when death happens. But, Kyuubi said that with the introduction of youki, a new cell called the repair cell also showed up in Naruto's body, which help repair cells and keep it in brand new condition, finding a balance rate between cell death rate and cell split rate, which then it would only repair some of the cells. This is how Naruto's super fast regeneration happens, and why he was impervious to diseases and poisons, since they cleanse foreign bacteria and help repair the cell that bacteria infected.

Naruto then noticed that when youki is pushed into a specific body part with a wound, it would heal faster. Kyuubi responded that it probably happened because since youki is concentrated in that area, more of the repair cells, which are introduced by youki, would focus on the place where most of the youki is, attracted to source that gave birth to it, or something like that. The Cell Theory was very complicated, and it was understood once, but the knowledge was lost with the last Atomic War, which wiped out most of the planet, and split the world up into islands (hint hint) with irregular weather patterns (HINT HINT) and irregular animals (HINT MOTHERFUCKING HINT), which evolved because of radiation, but that was about ten thousand years ago, and most of the knowledge was lost. (Hint for sequel)

So after, being happy and giddy about his team, he found himself seated once again next to Sasuke, which looked over and thanked him again for not letting any annoying fangirls get to him. Others looked at Naruto in confusing stares since he didn't pass the ninja test, but saw the headband on him so they were like "eh, w/e".

After two banshees arrived into the room, blasting open the door again, Iruka came in and told everyone to take a seat. They didn't have time to argue who sat next to Sasuke this time, so both Naruto and Sasuke found some peace and serenity away from them, even if it was temporary.

Iruka finally gave them a big speech and an even bigger smile about their duty to the villages (which he beamed at Naruto), and warned them about the sacrifices they have to make (which no one understood at that time). Iruka sighed in his head, this was exactly the reason why most green horns never make it past their first B-rank, or even C-rank, since most of them don't know what it is like to feel pain and see their comrade die in front of their faces.

"well without further bullshit that you guys will probably ignore anyways, Team one will consist of…" (too lazy to make up Japanse names)

"Team seven consists of Sasuke Uchiha (smirk smirk), Sakura Haruno, and…"

"TAKE THAT YOU BLONDE-ASS PIG, I'M WITH MY Sasuke-kun (giggles)" Sakura exclaimed, interrupting the teacher.

Iruka can only sigh as a result, hearing the argument between who is better for their precious _Sasuke-kun, _and shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M STILL READING." With that, Sakura looked at him sheepishly and sat down quiet, but with a victory dance in her head. "Last team member of Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto looked up at this, totally expecting that was going to happen, and high-fived Sasuke under the table, they still need to keep up appearances in front of the crowd. Now that Sasuke doesn't think he's a setback for his goal anymore, they were becoming fast friends.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was walking one day, minding his own business and went to the quiet training field with the waterfall and a small lake where he was going to climb some trees and practice his chakra control. The moment he arrived however, he saw a bunch of blonde idiots running around playing tag on what seemed like a bigger lake, maybe it was freeze tag. It was kind of weird seeing how they all looked the same height and were all blonde; maybe this was a club for blonde boys or something. He was about to go away to find another tree until one of the clones turned around and waved at Sasuke. He then walked calmly over and saw that it was Naruto and his friends, which he thought was weird on how Naruto never had any friends. How were they running on top of the lake anyways?_

_Naruto then saw Sasuke walking over and told his fellow clones to turn around, to find Sasuke staring at them in shock, then anger, then confusion. _

"_Oy Naruto, why you playing around with some clones?" Sasuke said, confirming his theory about why Naruto had no friends, so he had to play with himself (not like that you perverts… Ugh). Naruto then went about telling him how these clones were real, then he shrugged and said whatever. But Naruto wasn't about to let him go away that easily, offering a hand of friendship in the form of teaching him how to walk on water._

_Flashback End_

And that was how Naruto and Sasuke became closer friends, although no one in school knew this. Naruto probably had a good reason to not show the class how strong he was, and Sasuke wanted to keep up appearances to not be so nice so his fangirls will leave him alone. He was happy about his team arrangement though, having Naruto in it means that he had someone to fight and learn from his mistakes.

And so, the jounin sensei came in and took their three students one… by one… by one… until

"SHANNARO, WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI?" Sakura shouted, not being patient enough for two and a half hours of waiting. Sasuke was staring at a raven out of the window, fixated by the way it moved, the way it went "CAW CAW CAW" and the way it fought with the other raven. Naruto suddenly looked up from his book and over at Sasuke, who haven't done anything except stare at the two ravens for more than two hours straight, and exclaimed with excitement, "Oy Sasuke, when did you unlock your Sharingan?"

Sasuke suddenly jerked away from watching the raven, saying confusedly, "What? I haven't yet… what are you talking about Naruto?"

This suddenly peaked Sakura's interest and she looked over at Sasuke-kun, who amazingly, "SASUKE-KUN, YOU'RE SO AWESOME; THOSE RED EYES OF YOURS MAKE YOU EVEN MORE BEATIFUL, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE." Sakura exclaimed, and jumped over the table to glomp Sasuke (she was sitting behind them) which Sasuke then noticed that Sakura was falling very slow, and had tons of time to dodge out of the way, making Sakura hit her head and bled on his desk. Sasuke was excited, everyone was ignoring Sakura, but still, Sasuke was excited. He thought he had to go through a life or death experience to get the Sharingan, but here he was, thanks to those ravens (who flew away due to the noise).

Kakashi chose this time to walk in the room and saw Sasuke standing up with Sakura on his desk, laying down on her belly, and a bit of blood leaking out onto the table. Sasuke's private area was covered by the flap of Sakura's battle dress, making it seem like a very intimate situation with his Sharingan on full blaze and a look of pure happiness on his face. Naruto was sitting just watching the two of the do their thing. "Umm, maybe I came at the wrong time… meet me on the roof when you're done."

Kakashi then ran out of the room giggling about "young love these days, he must love her so much to make sure she lost her virginity before she dies on a mission, if I passed them at least."

The three in the room were confused, since they don't get what happened with their sensei from their perspective. So, when Sakura picked herself up from the table with a bloody head, she went to the restroom while the two boys went up to the roof with their sensei. When the two arrived on the roof, Kakashi was about to ask where Sakura was, but she came back with a red bump on her head and he jumped to a conclusion, "Sasuke is a wifebeater? Oh well, not my problem."

"So, tell me about yourself, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams." Kakashi stated.

"You should go first sensei, show us how it's done." Sakura said.

All three boys thought, _I/he just told her how to do it... ugh, why'd I have to get stuck with her._

But, Kakashi went ahead and introduced himself, "My name is Kakashi, my likes are you mature to share with you, my dislikes? Eh… My hobbies I should keep to myself, and my dreams you should not hear yet.

And now it was time for the three students to sigh, _All he told us was his name._

"You first pinky"

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are…. (giggles and stares at Sasuke)," She stated while giggling, but then her demeanor changed instantly, "My dislike is Ino-Pig." She then went back to fangirl mode and exclaimed, "my hobbies are (look at Sasuke again and blushes, thinking about the things she do at night looking at the altar on her room), and my dream is to… (look at Sasuke and turns red while giggling madly)"

Kakashi sighed, _fangirl to the extreme, maybe if she stopped looking at the Uchiha all the time, she might turn out decent, well, have to fix that. _"Brood lord, you next."

Sasuke sighed, his reputation inside the classroom is leaking outside the classroom. Heck, their sensei didn't even know him and he knew about his brooding reputation. _Too much pretending, I need to be myself instead of hiding under that mask. But all I intended was for fangirls to leave me alone, what's so wrong with that? _He cried inside, but said, "my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are my mother, my dislikes are fangirls, my hobby is training, and my dream is to be clan head of the real Uchiha Clan, not the one that disgraced us three years ago. Oh, and to bring my brother back from being exiled"

Kakashi thought, _the one that disgraces us…. He knows? Who the hell told him… he was supposed to want to kill his brother and heighten his ambition, getting stronger along the way, then we were supposed to tell him that to make him loyal to Konoha after he was already strong… at this state, he might not want to get powerful at all… ugh, the Hokage is doing too much manipulation on his part, need to go with the flow. _He was sure to report to the Hokage about this incident later on.

Sakura thought, _Wow, how cool. Repopulate his clans (giggles), I wish he would repopulate his clan with a looker like me._

Inner Sakura thought, _**SHANNARO! HELL YES, SASUKE, I WANT TO BEAR YOUR BABIES!**_

Naruto thought, _He was probably talking about the Uchiha massacre, and how he found out that the Uchiha were planning a revolt (_Sasuke told him this to show Naruto a bit more about himself while they were water walking. _I should _ _help him bring Itachi back and all. Oh well, another great adventure for the super Naruto._

"Alright, you last blondie."

Naruto scoffed, but said, "My likes are training, my dislikes are not training, my hobby is training, and my goal is to train until I become the strongest ninja in the world."

Kakashi thought, _that's not in my briefing, it said that he was the dead last with next to no talent at all, so either he's really good at faking, or he's lying about the training to fool me to pass him._

Sasuke thought, _just like I thought _

Sakura thought, _Psh. He's the dead last._

Inner Sakura thought, _**SHANNARO! I CAN KICK HIS ASS ANY DAY! **_They obviously forgot about what happened at the day of the genin exams.

"Well, all of you are very interesting individuals, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow for your true test, and remember, you shouldn't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up." Kakashi stated while he curved his eyes up to a U, this team would probably not pass the true test.

Everyone was about to leave, but then Sakura's curiosity piped up, "But sensei, we already passed the genin exams, shouldn't that be enough to make genin?" That was a very good point actually, he should explain that since none of the academy graduates knew what he was talking about true test.

So, for dramatic effect, he scoffed and said in an amused voice, "did all of you really think that was the true test? Anyone without talent could have been ninja then since the three basic jutsu of the academy could be done by everyone. That was just to drop the weakest of the weak, the ones that have no chance of passing the true test. Oh, I should remind you that only 33% of the teams that passed the academy passes this, so good luck tomorrow." With that said, Kakashi leapt over the roof of the academy to jump on another roof, and another one, and another one to an unknown location.

Everyone was scared, even Sasuke, no one knew about this final test, but then Naruto said, "I advise you to eat breakfast before an intense test, which is what we are probably doing tomorrow." With that, Naruto walked down the stairs and out of the academy, leaving one person to follow his advice, and another to disregard his advice completely.

A/N: woo, 4k words, my chapters are getting longer and longer, which you guys must be happy about but my hands are crying out. How did you like the new style of writing battles? Should I just move back to do the old style where writers explain everything during a battle or should I have an overview after every battle like I'm doing right now?

Review on your parings, and on what I should do with my battle scenes.

Since this is my "first" real fanfiction, I really need your expert advice on where this should go, because I actually don't have a plan whatsoever. And review some more about what you think about the story, and what you would like to see. It would mean a lot to me.

If you don't understand English, you might understand slang…

BITCH MOTHERFUCKING REVIEW, IT TAKES LESS THAN A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME AND YOU'D RATHER READ THIS PIECE OF SHIT FANFICTION, BUT NOT LEAVE ANY COMMENTS ABOUT THIS? UGH.

I hope you understand that, because I don't know anymore languages besides from those two, (besides Vietnamese, which 99% of you guys probably wouldn't understand.

So once again, REVIEW! I NOM NOM THEM.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: another chapter of my story. Review for me please! I know 95% of you won't review (cuz you're a-holes) but still, review for me.

Another thing is, I have a poll on my profile page, it won't be closed until the Retrieval Arc or the Invasion Arc.

Sasuke, as you can see, is not really a douche. Sakura is still a fangirl, and Kakashi… I don't know about him yet.

As for the reviews about Naruto having multiple bloodlines, I wasn't sure about that. I just wanted to put it in there so I have more options to choose from. I might have him have a ton of bloodlines, or I might make him have one.

I feel like Sakura is holding back the team, and pretty much everyone in it, but I don't know what to do about her. If you have suggestions (even a bad one) leave it in the review and I'll see what I can do. I read every review by the way, and am happy that I have no flames so far (HAPPYFACE)

Oh, tell me if my pace is too slow for you. I just want to describe in detail, and not just rush through the whole story like some other writers do. So tell me if you want me to write faster or slower (although I don't know how much slower I can go.)

Another thing, I came up on a great fanfiction called Naruto, Game of the Year Edition by Majin Hentai X

People play games everyday. But what happens when Naruto is trapped IN one? Can Naruto break the cycle, and end, the game of the year? Naruto X Harem Based off of Chibi-Reaper's Naruto the Videogame with permission from Chibi-Reaper.

Back to the STORAYYY (review please)

The next morning came, and Naruto got out of bed at 7:00 AM, just like his sensei asked, well he asked him to meet them at the training field by 7, but judging by how late he was yesterday, Naruto still had a ton of time. He took a shower as usual, and ate a hearty breakfast to prepare for what was to come. Naruto got out of the house at 8:00, and took a walk to training field 7.

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura said when she saw Naruto. She came over and was about to beat him up, but then her stomach growled, so she sat down sheepishly.

"Didn't I tell you to eat breakfast yesterday?" Naruto inquired, thinking about how dumb Sakura was.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei said not to, I actually listen to my superiors." Sakura exclaimed, looking haughty for one-upping Naruto.

"Well, if you actually listened to Kakashi-sensei, he said "you shouldn't eat breakfast", so we had a choice to eat if we wanted to. And thinking about the strenuous exercise that is about to come, we should have ate a breakfast to give us the energy." Naruto said. Sakura then looked to the ground, forgetting her hatred of Naruto and Sensei being so late, and thought about what he said. How could a girl as smart as her not catch that? "Well, I knew you wouldn't have eaten anything anyways, so I brought you an apple. Catch." With that, Naruto threw her an apple, which she stared at questioningly, and wolfed it down a second after. It wasn't very fulfilling, but it would at least provide her with a bit of energy.

With that deal over with, Naruto walked over and sat down next to Sasuke. He probably ate, looking at how content he was, and probably at a great meal too. At least someone on the team actually listens. Naruto sat down, thinking of what to do to pass the time from here till whenever his sensei shows up.

_AHA! I got it, if I combine those two jutsu somehow, then I would be able to utilize another tactic. _Naruto said to himself, then stood up and walked over to a clearing far away, so his teammates won't know what he's doing.

XXX 10 AM, Training Field 7 XXX

Kakashi showed up, looking fresh as ever, and saw two of his three soon to be students sitting down on a tree, looking bored.

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura shouted her lungs off, making Kakashi almost deaf, and he soon cleaned out his ears of any lingering sensations.

"Well, I tried to meet you guys on time, but when I got halfway, I saw a black cat cross the road. Seeing how superstitious I am, I walked out of the village and went to the other side to start from there. When I was out of the village, I saw the Fire Daimyo, and had to give him a massage because I was a massage specialist back in the day. Girls would kill each other just to get to me. After that, it was 9:00 already, so I sighed at how late I was, and tried to get to you guys as fast as I could. When I got close to the training ground, I saw an old lady fall because of a robber, so I had to pick him up and give him to ANBU, after that, I helped walk the lady all the way back to her house, on the other side of the village, and then I rushed back to you guys again." Kakashi said, he was so believable when he wanted to be.

"LIAR! THE FIRE DIAMYO WOULDN'T BE ANYWHERE NEAR KONOHA AT HIS TIME." Sakura said, not believing that part, but believing everything else, she was just so gullible.

"Well, as much as I would like to argue with you, where is your third teammate? Naruto was it?" Kakashi asked Sakura, since Sasuke was still under the tree just resting.

"Oh, he went somewhere over…" Sakura said, but was interrupted when a figure walked through the bushes.

"Oh sorry Kakashi-Sensei, I got caught up in training I guess." Naruto looked tired, but was still fine on taking the test. Well, of course someone would be tired after trying to invent a new jutsu for two hours straight. "I guess it's time we take the test now right?"

"Well, before we take the test, I want to ask something." Kakashi said, making the three soon to be genin wonder what their test, and his question, would be. "Sasuke, how did you get the Sharingan?"

Oh, well that was obvious, but the answer was a bit harder. "Well, I kind of stared out the window for two hours waiting for you, and somehow it happened. So thank you Sensei, I guess." Sasuke said.

"Well, do you know how to activate it?" Kakashi inquired, but the answer was obvious when Sasuke flashed his Sharingan. "Well, I guess it's time to start the test than. I have three bells. Whoever gets the bell gets to each lunch, and passes the genin exam. Whoever doesn't get the bell, I hope you have fun at the academy. Questions?" Kakashi said, when Sakura raised her hand, he continued, "Great! No questions, you have until noon. Start!"

With that, all three of them jumped away into the trees, though Sakura looked a bit angry since Kakashi didn't answer her question. Well two of them jumped into the trees, since Naruto is still here. "Well, here I thought everyone was smart, but looks like you're the dumb one." Kakashi tried to taunt Naruto, and it worked. Naruto charged at him, trying to deliver a straight right punch, but Kakashi deflected it with a circular motion of his left hand, sending Naruto to the ground. Right after he fell, Kakashi jabbed him in the back, but Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

_Smart boy, he thought I was going to chase them, so he sent a shadow clone to buy them some time. He's not as dumb as I thought he would be. _Kakashi thought to himself. This one might put up a better than than the ones he had to fail last year.

XXX Naruto XXX

Naruto received the memory feedback from his clone, knowing that Kakashi was done fighting. He then received another feedback from the clone that he made right after he entered the bushes, seeing that Kakashi wasn't going to chase after them; he stopped near a tree and rested, thinking about the test. In the past, when he saw Genin teams cleaning the fences, or running after a cat, there were always three of them. Was this person a special person that only took two? No, that couldn't be right. The three Sannin was a three-man team also. So, according to that logic, there must be three people on one team. But what was this test all about then? They already had three people, but he only had two bells. It was as if he was trying to create competition between the three to then… _Aha, he's trying to break up the team. So, this test must be about teamwork. Well, time to find Sasuke. If I find him first, Sakura has a better chance of listening. _With that, Naruto set out to find Sasuke, and hopefully pass this test.

XXX Naruto and Sasuke XXX

"Oy Sasuke," Naruto said, landing behind the same bush that Sasuke is hiding at. Sasuke spun around, swinging his arm at Naruto's face, which Naruto quickly blocked and quieted the black-haired boy down. "I figured out the plan of the test…" Naruto said, but was interrupted when a pink blur sped out of the tree behind them.

"OY NARUTO-BAKA! ARE YOU PLANNIGN BEHIND MY BACK TO PASS WITH MY SASUKE-KUN? IF THERE WAS ONLY TWO PEOPLE THAT PASS, I DESERVE TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN SINCE WE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER." Sakura said, clearly misunderstanding the situation, when Sasuke flicked her on her fat forehead.

"SHHH! Are you dumb? Kakashi-sensei is right across the clearing. If you shout that loud, he's going to hear something." Sasuke said to Sakura, but little do they know that Kakashi already knew they were here due to their chakra signature. "God, Naruto just wanted to talk to me because he figured out the test."

Naruto looked at the two and sighed, if Sasuke followed his plan, then Sakura would also, but if what he thinks wasn't the right reason, he was in for a beating with Sakura. "Well, I think I know how to pass this test. With the three of us and only two bells, he is trying to create competition between us, breaking up our trust of each other because he except us to only think about the bells. But as you can see, the Sannin were three people, so it shows that three people must be on a team." Naruto said, explaining to them what he explained to himself in his head.

Sasuke nodded, it was true that there was three Sannin, but "that's not a good enough example, what if there were also teams of two and four, and some jounins can take on an apprenitice."

"Yes, I thought about that also. You guys remember the days when we were still in the academy, and the genin came in to tell us what it was like to be ninja?" Everyone there nodded. "Well, everytime they came, there were always three people right? There were no two people talking to us. So that made me think that he is trying to use our mistrust of others to fight against each other. But the most important lesson if we can overcome this obstacle would be teamwork."

_That makes a ton of sense. Why didn't I think of that. _The other two people who just knew what they should do wondered. It was actually pretty simple, and if they just stopped to think for a minute, then they would have noticed that little face.

"Well, here's the plan…" Naruto said, then explaining to them what they were about to do.

XXX 11:15, with Kakashi XXX

Naruto ran out of the bushes straight at Kakashi, who was reading an orange book. Kakashi was prepared to defend himself when Naruto jumped into the air, pulled out a kunai, and threw it at Kakashi all while shouting, "Kage shuriken no jutsu." Kakashi then used his orange book with great grace, and smacked all offending projectile behind him. After that, he was surrounded by kunai, but he was without a scratch on him. Then, a shuriken was thrown from the bushes, where Kakashi sensed Sasuke's presence, but he moved his head to the left and dodged the projectile. He looked at it soar passed him, but couldn't for long when Naruto appeared right in front of him. Kakashi punched Naruto in the face with his left hand, but his hand went through Naruto, signaling the use of a bunshin. Then, a kunai was thrown from behind him by Naruto, probably the real one, but he dodged again, when the Naruto in front of him punched him right in the face. Kakashi was dazed, didn't his hands just go through that Naruto? And how did Naruto stand with sharp, pointy kunai right under him anyways. From behind the Naruto that punched him was another kunai, which passed through the Naruto that punched him, and was about to hit him, but he went into the air.

Suddenly, from under Kakashi, was a large amount of smoke, which hundreds of kunai went up at him. As Kakashi couldn't dodge in midair, he put his book away and pulled out two kunai, which he used to deflect all the ones that were coming at him, quite a few. Suddenly, once again, he was covered by smoke all over, and was engaged with hand to hand combat by a bunch of Naruto surrounding him, Kakashi quickly did the only jutsu he knew without having to do hand seals, the Goukakyuu no Jutsu, and spread it around him to burn all the Naruto before they could reach him. After he landed, half of the kunai on the ground was gone, and through short bursts of smoke, Naruto kept on appearing around him, making it seem like he was teleporting to the different kunai, copying the Yondaime's Hiraishin no Jutsu. After engaging through hand combat with Naruto for more than fifteen minutes, Kakashi was getting tired, since he also had to dodge random kunai and shuriken thrown out of the bushes. The bell at this time suddenly rang up, and Kakashi shouted, "STOP!"

The kunai disappeared in smoke, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked out of the bushes. "That was a great trick you have there, and great teamwork on your part. None of your kunai or shuriken that you threw hit Naruto at all, I'm impressed. Too bad you didn't get the bells." Kakashi said, he was going to pass this team even though they didn't get the bells anyways. Their teamwork was great, and they had true potential as ninjas to become great.

"I think you spoke too soon Kakashi-sensei." Naruto exclaimed happily, and put out his hands, which held a bell each. "I got it when my clones were surrounding you in the air. I then used kawarimi on a kunai that was under you, and through some sneaky skills, replaced the bells you had with rocks while you were busy with the Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

"Well, Naruto, I would have to congratulate you. You made a great replica of the Hiraishin, and could fool tons of people. The only thing you might improve is making your kage bunshins smokeless. Then you would have perfected that method." Kakashi said, not knowing that Naruto was well on his way to make smoke-less kage bunshins already. "But, since you have two bells, who are you going to give the other one to?" Even if they already passed, seeing his devotion wouldn't hurt much.

"Normally, I would just give both bells to my two other teammates," Kakashi nodded, just as he was expecting. "But, in this case, I would keep one bell and give the other one to Sasuke." Sakura looked livid, and wanted to about to beat Naruto up, but Kakashi interrupted.

"Why? They're both your teammates you know? You should learn how to work with them both equally, and not put one above the other." Kakashi said, not knowing the situation too well, but still asked him why he would do that. "So, why would you do that though? For curiosity's sake."

"Well, when I came to get Sasuke to tell him the plan, since I know that Sakura would follow Sasuke, so I got to him first." Sakura looked sheepish, it was true, but Naruto-baka didn't have to put it that way. "When I got to Sasuke, Sakura popped out of a tree, where she was hiding and "admiring" Sasuke-kun over here in all of his sneaky glory. I was about to tell him that we needed to go get Sakura, but then Sakura popped up from her hiding spot and accused me of planning behind her back with HER Sasuke."

"Yes, I think I heard someone shouting somewhere to my left, but I had a bad feeling that I shouldn't interfere." Kakashi said. Sakura looked very sheepish now, Sasuke was right. She alerted Kakashi of their presence, and if this was a real mission, they might have gotten captured by the enemy (she didn't think any enemy was going to kill someone as pretty as her). "Sakura, from what I've seen, you have a disorder." Sakura was about to argue that there was nothing wrong with her, but a hand motion from Kakashi stopped her. "You focus too much on your looks and your precious crush that you do not care about the enemy." This is what would have happened in a real mission. With that, Kakashi performed the snake and rat hand signs successively and said, "demonic illusion: hell viewing technique"

Sakura was in the same situation that she was in last time, with Naruto talking to Sasuke. She popped out of the tree behind them and shouted at Naruto again, her body not obeying her mind. When Sasuke was about to flick her on the head again, a blade drove itself through his head, and blood and grey goo splashed all over Sakura's body. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and was about to run back, but got burned by fireballs after fireballs coming at him. Shurikens and kunais were thrown at Sakura, and impaled her through all of her body, she blacked out.

XXX Outer World XXX

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke stood over Sakura's faint body. "She was going to learn about this one day, I just prepared her so she won't freeze up again when she goes out into real life." Kakashi stated. He hated having to do this to his student, but it was the only way she was going to learn the life of a true shinobi, or kunoichi for this matter, was kills and death, not looks and boys.

"Oh well, I guess Sasuke should take her home, since I don't know where it is." Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't know where it is either. But I'm sure she knows where my house is." Sasuke said.

Both of the boys looked at Kakashi. "Ugh, why does everything have to be put on me… you guys are going to owe me for this." Kakashi said, and took off with Sakura towards the Leaf Hospital, since he's too lazy to find out where her house is from the Hokage Tower files.

XXX The Next Day XXX

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (a quieter Sakura, still scared of what she saw yesterday), and Kakashi, arrived at the Hokage Tower at 10:00 in the morning. They were about to get a mission to prove their ninja worth, and came into the Missions office of the Hokage tower, where the Hokage and just-retired-from-teaching Chuunin Iruka was sitting at.

"OY! Ojji-san, we're here to get our first mission today. Can you give us one where we have to save a princess? Or protect a castle? Or save a country today?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, not knowing what was about to hit him.

"Oh Team 7, how do you do?" The Hokage said, chuckling evilly inside about what he was about to give Naruto.

"Today, you can either catch a cat named Tora."

"No." Naruto said, jumping wall to wall.

"Or, weed Miss Nomura's garden."

"No" Naruto said, jumping side to side.

"Or paint Mr. Toshiko's fence."

"No" Naruto said, looking tired.

"Or pick up in the river."

"NO! OJJI-SAN, I WANT A REAL MISSION." Naruto shouted, not believing his luck today. Is all the cool and exciting missions gone today or something?

Iruka took this time to start up and explained about the D-ranks, C-ranks, B-ranks, A-ranks, and S-rank missions. Which made the genins cringed about what they have to do for the rest of their times as genin. Ugh, D-rank missions all day long, looking forward to it.

"Well, I have one D-rank mission left, but this one should be more exciting than the rest." The Sandaime said, laughing about what he was about to get them.

Kakashi said, "Well, I guess we'll take it since my team wants something better than weeding the garden or picking up trash."

"You can… sex some chickens." The Hokage exclaimed happily, all while making his face has an impression that this mission was the best in the world.

"Sex….. chickens?" Sakura piped up. "Does that mean we have to make chickens…. You know…. Do it… with…. Each…. Other?"

"OH! NO Sakura-chan." The Sandaime said, looking disgusted, making Sakura ashamed of herself. "Sexing chickens mean you have to separate the useless make chickens from the female chickens who would lay eggs."

"Ooooh… sorry," Sakura said sheepishly. All this time, the genin team gaped at the Hokage with wide open mouths, and closed it when the Hokage said there were flies in the Tower.

"Well, we'll take it." Kakashi said.

"Great, report to the Nara clan compound for him to give you your instructions."

XXX Nara Clan Compound XXX

So it turns out, that sexing chickens was a standard business procedure.

Basically, in any chicken farm that produces primarily eggs, the female chickens are the most important, while male chickens are almost useless. Therefore, feeding and taking care of both sexes until maturity age would be a waste of valuable capital. Instead, it's advantageous for the chicken farm to cull out the male chickens as early as possible.

However, when chicks are born, they may be either male or female, but the chicken farmer can't really tell them apart. That's where the chicken "sexer" comes in, to identify the sex of the chick. They have to poke the chicken some place underneath the arm, and feel around. If there was a bump, it was a male. If there was a small hole, it was a female. The male will be put to sleep promptly after collection, while the female will be raised to adulthood and produce the next generation of chickens.

When they got to the Nara Clan Compound, Shikaku explained what was said above, and they swiftly moved to the chicken farm, meeting up with Team 10 (Shikimaru, Ino, and Chouji). Naruto inquired about why Shikimaru seemed so good at… sexing some chickens, when Shikimaru responded, "My dad says it's a pretty stable back-up job if I feel like I'm too lazy to be a ninja." All while not looking away from sexing his chickens.

Kakashi then went over to Asuma and started their male talk, which was not meant for children's ears.

"So Shikimaru, is this a male or female?" Naruto inquired. Shikimaru soon took the chicken from Naruto, felt it up, and ran his hand all over its body. The chicken chirped happily from being touched, and found itself liking the feeling.

"Male." And with that, Shikimaru threw it in the box labeled males.

After two hours of sexing some chickens, and trivial statements exchanged with team 10, team 7 took the male chickens to pound, where they thought it was being given to good home and owners as cute pets.

To their horror, the chicken ran around the pound, and was swiftly devoured live by the hungry dogs and cats, some birds here and there too.

"I am never, ever, going to sex a chicken again." Sasuke exclaimed. Team 7 could only agree.

XXX 2 Months Later XXX

Naruto have been doing the chakra increasing methods for about 8 weeks now, and could feel the results. Two and a half month ago, when he just graduated from the academy, he could have done about 100 clones. 10 weeks later, he could do about 931 clones, but that would be draining him of all his chakra, so he usually sticks with spamming 700-800 per clone training sessions. He could do shadow clones sealless and wordless now, and could do kawarimi, bunshin, and henge smokeless, sealless, and wordless. He was still trying to get kage kunai bunshin down, but it was kind of hard to practice that with his shadow clones since it took up a large area to do. Overall, Naruto made large advancements on his basic jutsu, and improved his taijutsu greatly, learning the "flower dance" (kimimaro's style) from a scroll since it relied heavily on acrobatics and reaction speed, which he really needs for his fighting style. He could now kawarimi with his regular bunshin easily, even if the bunshin is non-corporeal.

Sasuke and Sakura also improved. Kakashi taught Sakura some minor genjutsu, used to slow enemy movements and make them off-balanced. Sasuke learned more fire jutsu from Kakashi, and worked on his chakra capacity, albeit slowly since he could not do it the way Naruto does. Sakura became less of an annoyance, and now could hold a taijutsu match for about two minutes with Naruto, although Naruto is not using any jutsu. For these two months, they have repeatedly done D-rank missions, one per day, and went to train for the rest of the time afterwards.

Team 7 entered the Mission Counter to get another mission. Iruka looked bored, and the Hokage was doing paperwork, which was piling up on one side of his desk.

"Team 7 here to report for another mission." Kakashi stated, like he did for the last two months. He shouldn't have become a jounin-sensei, who knew it could be so… boring? Kami!

Iruka spoke up, trying to let the Hokage do his paperwork in peace, "Today, you can go walk the dogs, or catch Tora the cat."

"Ano, Irukan-sannnn, can we PLEASE get a C-rank mission this time?" Naruto asked, he was bored of repeated D-rank missions, and wanted to do something worth his time. Before Iruka was about to berate him for not having enough experience with his team for a C-rank, Kakashi spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, I believe that my team is ready for a C-rank mission this time. They show sufficient teamwork and more than enough skills to handle some lowly bandits." Kakashi pleaded to the Hokage. Iruka was once again about to respond about his irresponsibility about letting his team take the mission to early, but a look from the Hokage (who did not want to be disturbed from his paperwork , so, opting to be silent) made him think otherwise.

Iruka sighed and said, "There is a C-rank mission available right now, and the client is just right outside the door. Tazuna-san, please come in."

A brown-skinned old man walked in, REEKING of booze, and shouted at team 7, "This is the team to escort me? Look at her pink hair, she would give our position away to the enemy in less time than you could say "Kami help me"" Tazuna said. (He didn't make fun of Naruto's height because Naruto was actually rather tall, since he haven't eaten Ichiraku Ramen that much)

"I assure you Tazuna-san, our team is sufficient enough protection for… _the likes of you!_" Kakashi said with malice n the end. Even though he was a Jounin, he was rather attached to his team these past two months, having been with them through thick and thin of the D-rank missions.

Tazuna could only grumble, and walked out of the door; he looked back and said, "Meet me at the west gate in about an hour." Tazuna then walked out of the door again with finality in his steps.

The team complied, and headed off to prepare for their first C-rank mission. Little did they know, this was not going to be their first C-rank.

A/N: I borrowed chicken sexing from Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan by Angles of Death, a great Naruto romance story that features him with a harem including, but not limited to Anko, Hinata, Ayame, and Kurenai.

About the fight scene… I know I said I was going to do the overview thing, but nobody does that, so I'm going to have to stick with the excuse of peer pressure for me not doing it. ALTHOUGH, if you guys want, PM me or leave it in the review and I will write fight scenes with overviews. I'm not sure if you guys like it or not, so I just did it to try something new.

Again, review. I don't get how I get to story alerts of a few users, but I barely get any reviews from them… Ugh, if you show any dedication to this story, just tell me what you think. Your idea for this story might be the one I choose.

About sequels. The next sequel for this story will feature a strong Naruto (old Naruto, but he's immortal due to Kyuubi) crossover with One piece. After that crossover, if I still want to write, it would be a crossover with Bleach. After that sequel, Naruto will be stuck in a game, where he has to redo his own life again, but unlocks many special content, like in a video game. If you haven't read it already, I advise you once again to read Naruto, Game of the Year Edition by Majin Hentai X

Summary: People play games everyday. But what happens when Naruto is trapped IN one? Can Naruto break the cycle, and end, the game of the year? Naruto X Harem Based off of Chibi-Reaper's Naruto the Videogame with permission from Chibi-Reaper.

I'll try to update this story soon, expect the next chapter in 3-4 days.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:…review!… please? For the 99.9% of the people who didn't…. I *sigh* at you. You know who you are.

From what I'm trying to do, I'm trying to improve Sakura each chapter so she won't be such a fangirl anymore, and I'm just mainly powering up Naruto and Sasuke

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto, anything you think is familiar is used by accident (I have read it in another fanfic or book, but forgot the name), coincidental (I have used this without reading another fanfic or book, but somehow, we have the same ideas), or on purpose (I have read the book or fanfic, and used an idea of it, which then I would state the name and author of the fanfic [like last chapter])

Team 7 and the Super Bridge Builder were now at the gate, preparing their journey for the first time out of Konoha for a real mission. "Well team, let's head out of Konoha for our first real missions." Kakashi stated, excited to see how his team would do against unknown dangers out there. Although he had a prickly feeling in his head that says something exciting is going to appear. Although from how nervous Tazuna is, that feeling's probably true.

So, as team 7 headed out towards the unknown, each of them thought,

_This is my chance to increase my clone count again. _Naruto

_This is a chance to get stronger to protect mother. _Sasuke

_This is a chance for me to prove myself. _Sakura

_Hitomi, you naughty girl… _Kakashi… giggled.

So, on the journey towards Wave, and the largest bridge that would be built in the Elemental Nations, they were mostly silent, although Naruto was reading a book called _Sealing for Dummies _that Kakashi handed him earlier before they left Konoha. Sasuke was also reading a book called _Fire and Manipulating Flames_, a book that he found in the Uchiha library, showing him how flames actually worked and convinced Sasuke to dive into something called "elemental manipulation." When Naruto saw what Sasuke was reading, he giggled in his head. Although Naruto never showed anyone this, he could decently control wind without forming it into a jutsu. He could even use the backward force of wind to fly upwards, making him probably the only person that can fly using elemental manipulation alone.

Sakura was reading a book called _Medical Jutsu for Beginners, _which depicts human anatomy, and showed her pictures of the types of wounds and which medical jutsu to use for them. Before this mission, Sakura had no specialty, no skills, nothing except her smarts and book smarts. When Kakashi introduced her to medical chakra to heal her wounds one day, she was ecstatic. The academy taught about medic-nin, the most famous one being Tsunade, they didn't fully explain on it because of how hard it was, and how much memorization it required out of the students, which no one liked. Sakura herself would have asked Iruka-sensei or even Mizuki-sensei to taught her more of medical jutsu, but back then she was more focused on 'following' Sasuke-kun to his house, follow him eating, follow him shopping. Sakura was shy back then, meh… kind of shy back then, so she never appeared in front of Sasuke, although the looks that many of the crowd gave her was one of disgust and worry, love comes before them.

But anyways, when Kakashi healed her wounds, she remembered about the academy, remembered their small lecture on medic-nin, and asked Kakashi-sensei to teach her some medical techniques. Kakashi, as lazy as he was, sent a shadow clone to the library to get her the _Medical Jutsu for Beginners _book. Medical jutsu was probably the only thing that Sakura could achieve greatness in, since it requires precise chakra control, knowledge about human anatomy, and the love for human life. Sakura have al three of these qualities. Since her chakra reserves were small, she has a chance to have perfect chakra control, allowing her to be a great medic nin. From what he read in her Academy profile, she was smart, which would conclude that she could memorize many things. Her love for human life… She could always develop that later.

So, as they were walking towards the road towards Wave, ready to protect Tazuna against all dangers and enemy ninja, a puddle shows up.

_Wait a second… it hasn't rained in a while, the last time it rained was three weeks ago. This is a good chance as any to test the team out, I might not get a chance like this again. _Kakashi thought, preparing a log to kawarimi with when the two C-rank missing nins get out. Knowing his team, they can handle this just fine.

As Team 7 passed over the puddle, everyone was still obsessed over their respective books, making Tazuna feels like a retard without a book, so he pulled out a book about _Best Wines and How to Drink Them _out of his pocket and started reading. When they were about five steps past the puddle with Naruto in front of Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura on either sides, and Kakashi hung around four steps back, two shadows jumped out of the puddle, alerting the genin, and ripping Kakashi apart, along with his _Icha Icha , Paradise: Yuri Edition. _

"One down." Meizu stated casually.

"Four to go." Gozu finished his brother's sentence.

While Naruto was making Shadow Clones, Meizu rushed at him, swinging his chain around and picking up dirt, making a successful dirt attack, obscuring vision and lowering Agility… attack chance I meant. Sasuke tried to throw a kunai at Meizu's chain to help Naruto, but Meizu dodged the kunai swiftly by pulling to towards him, making the chain whip another Shadow Clone, and effectively pulling the hole of the chain out of harm's way.

While Sakura was guarding Tazuna, throwing her book to the bushes and stepping between Tazuna and the Demon Brothers, her vision was obscured by the dirt blown up violently around them, so the only person she could see was Tazuna. Suddenly, a chain whipped towards her, making her dodge down and pulling Tazuna down with her, but as she was on the floor, Dozu kicked her in the face, sending her towards Tazuna, and sent them skidding back towards a tree. Dozu threw several kunai at them, waited a second, and threw two more shuriken. Sakura managed to pull out two kunais in time to block the onslaught of kunai, slightly tiring her eyes out of having to follow the speed. As she was rubbing her eyes of the dirt, two shuriken were still airborne, until two kunai intercepted them in their path. Dozu then charged at Sakura, attempting to end her life and move on to Tazuna, ran straight to Sakura, swinging his chain in an overhead motion about to cut Sakura's face.

Sakura made a silent scream, knowing that she was about to die. Right before Dozu's chain would hit Sakura's head, Naruto jumped in front of her way and kawarimi'ed with a log, not wanting to die also. The log did stop the chain, but fell on her head and Sakura promptly blacked out. But, before Sakura could fall into the land of unconsciousness, she saw Dozu fell down with a surprised look on his face, and another Naruto in the back smiling at her. She promptly fainted afterwards

As for Meizu, he knew this was a fight he couldn't win. That blonde kid could summon corporeal clones forever, and by the looks of it, he wasn't even tired. The black haired kid was good also. The relentless assault of kunai and shuriken wherever he was and a clone wasn't. The only thing he could do now was dodge and destroy the never-ending clone waves, he was going to run out of stamina soon. "I surrender." Meizu shouted over all the fighting. As all the fighting ceased around him, two of the blonde clones held onto each of his arm and tied him around a tree.

Kakashi then walked out of the bushes where he was observing his students. "Great job you guys did there. Sasuke, great job on assisting Naruto and making it hard for Meizu to escape, although I wonder how you got so many supplies. Naruto, great job on using your clones to prevent his escape on all sides. Sakura… you did great without help, and only won because Dozu put his guards down for Naruto to strike him in the back. You need a lot of work still, but you're improving every day."

Sakura was about to said Kakashi died during the beginning, but saw the cut up wooden log the was in the place of Kakashi, before promptly fell silent, giving room for Sasuke to speak. "Only a tenth of those Shurikens were actually mine. Nine out of ten of them were bunshin that were forced into the shape on performing the jutsu, making him confused."

"Well, great job then now let me interrogate the Demon Brothers, and inquire Tazuna-san about misplacing missions." Kakashi said this with an eye-smile, making the genins scared and Tazuna shiver under all his clothes. Must have been a cold day. Kakashi tied Dozu up to the tree right next to Meizu and did a small water jutsu over Dozu's head, waking him up.

"Aniki? We're both caught? How did I pass out?" Dozu asked, but was promptly ignored when he saw Sharingan Kakashi standing there like nothing happened. This was exactly why they took out the big guns first, that was probably why they lost.

"Well, I think it was kind of sad that you two lost to three genin fresh out of the academy for three months. You should be ashamed of yourself." Kakashi said, although refraining from telling the brothers that these genin were very special, and probably could have taken on a Chuunin and win on their good days. "Now, either you can answer my questions right here, and nothing bad would happen, or, you can be taken back to Konoha, where I will hand you over to Ibiki. You, on the other hand, might know him as 'The Interrogator'" Dozu and Meizu shivered. They heard how the interrogator of Konoha was deadly. There were rumors that he hired professional interrogators to interrogate him so that he may know their intents and how they do things. And that was how he got so many screw holes and burns on his forehead. Damn Konoha, they got all the good peoples, leaving nothing for the other nations.

"Well, I guess we have to talk sooner or later, so I'd rather not have to go through the pain of this Ibiki person and answer your questions now." Dozu stated.

"First question, who was your target? Who hired you? Do you have any accomplices?" Kakashi inquired.

"Our target would be Tazuna over there. Gatou hired us and two of our accomplices." Dozu said.

_Hmm, Gatou, I heard that name before… Oh, he's the owner of Gatou Co. the largest shipping industry in Wave. If Tazuna said he's building a bridge, it would make Gatou's company useless. _Kakashi thought.

"Why are you guys' nuke-nins in the first place?" Naruto asked, truly curious.

"We shouldn't be telling you this, because Zabuza-sama might get mad."

"Wait, Zabuza as in the Demon of the Mist?"

"Yes, that Zabuza. But, as to why we became nuke-nins, Zabuza tried to do a coup d'état. The target was the 4th Mizukage, Yagura. He was the one that ordered the bloodline extermination, driving out many clans, massacring them if they were seen. Haku, one of our accomplices, is an example of this. She, no matter how much she pretends to be a guy, is an ice user, Hyoton. You might have heard of it."

"I thought all the Hyoton users were wiped out during the massacre." Kakashi stated.

"Zabuza took her in after she killed her own father to protect her mother, it's sad that her mother died by suicide though." Dozu said.

"Well, do you guys want to join Konoha or something? I'm sure the Sandaime would let you join if you guys have a legitimate reason." Naruto said. Kakashi glared at him, but said nothing.

"We would have to discuss this with Zabuza and Haku first, so, if you would release us, we will be on our way." Meizu said. Kakashi soon walked over and knocked them out, getting a confused look out of everyone there, but untied them after.

"What if they ran straight to Zabuza and alerted him of our presence? This is just a fail-safe if that happens." Kakashi said, getting an understanding look from his students. "Naruto, I need to speak with you. You two stand guard."

With that, Naruto followed Kakashi off somewhere into the bushes, out of eyesight and hearing range of his teammates. "You wanted to talk to me Kakashi-sensei?"

"What you did back there was insubordination?'

"WHAT? HOW?"

"Who gave you permission to invite nuke-nin to our village?"

"Well… they were innocent…."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER. You proved your inability to lead back then, not discussing with your team first before you discuss it with your enemies."

"But…"

"There are no buts. You did wrong, admit it and get over it. Everyone makes mistakes. Although I would _highly advise _you to think before you act next time."

"Y-yes Kakashi-sensei. I'm sorry."

"Be sure to remind yourself every so often who is the leader of this group. Although you might be stronger than an average genin, you are still a genin. Don't forget that." Kakashi said with finality in his voice. Naruto felt ashamed, he did something wrong in front of his team.

"But, on another matter, how goes your sealing?" Kakashi inquired, hoping to get an answer out of Naruto.

Naruto beamed at this and responded back, "I'm almost finished with the book, and I can recognize and make basic seals now. I think I should get my clones to work on calligraphy though, since my handwriting is kind of bad." He wrinkled his face at this, saddened at the slow progress he was making.

"Not everyone thinks that your progress is slow Naruto. People devote their lifetime to become seal masters, and you're getting ahead of them by leaps and bounds if you keep on studying diligently. Here, read this when you're done with the first book." Kakashi said while handing Naruto a stack of books named _Seals for Dummies: Volume 2, Volume 3, Volume 4, Volume 5,_ and _Volume 6. _"I want you to make ten clones and split them up into five groups. Have one clone in each group read the book and the other one act as lookout.

So, with Naruto obeying Kakashi's orders, and reinforcing his clone with his chakra so they last longer, _I need to make some seals to make clones last longer than one hit._ Maybe he could combine the blood clone from the Ketsuki clan and the earth clone with shadow clone's memory feedback system to make a new clone.

So, when they got back to the main clearing, Sasuke gave them a nod, while Sakura gave them a worried look. Tazuna was sweating bullets, thinking that his secret just got discovered (but that was a while ago). "Tazuna-san, may I inquire why there were ninjas after you?"

"W-What do you m-mean? N-ninjas? Th-Those guys were n-ninjas?"

"That was kind of obvious if you looked at it. From what they said about Gatou, you're trying to ruin his business, so he hired ninjas to dispatch of you. You would know this of course, so why file a C-rank mission, where you would endanger lives to get what you want?"

Tazuna sighed. "Wave country, where I came from, used to be a prosperous trading town, exporting fish and sake for grain and rice. When Gatou took control of the shipping business, he put high tariffs on import and export, running our country dry of money. We tried to plant our own crops and rice and vegetables, but whenever Gatou sees us, he would have those destroyed. Wave is now poor, using whatever money we have to survive, so I didn't have enough money to pay for an A-rank or even a B-rank mission. I hope you forgive me."

"It's fine. We have to go back to report to the Hokage about this, and drop the missions due to a high risk factor." Kakashi said.

"You wouldn't dare… My children and grandson's lives are at stake here, our whole country is at stake." Tazuna says desperately, hoping that Kakashi would change his mind.

"You should think about what you just said. YOU WOULD ENDANGER THE LIVES OF 13 YEAR OLD CHILDREN JUST SO YOU COULD BE SAFE? Now how selfish are you? Thinking about your own children but no other children's lives." Kakashi said, clearly angry about Tazuna's predicament. "Well, it's not my decision to make. You ask the team."

Tazuna looked towards where the three genin were sitting, reading their book like nothing happened, and walked over and told them everything about his country. He finally asked them what they would do, when Naruto whispered to Kakashi, "Well Kakashi-sensei, I think we should go. If we successfully defeat Gatou, the bridge will be built and Wave country would owe us a big favor. You can probably take care of Zabuza and we three can take care of their accomplices. Sasuke's Sharingan is already at two tomoe and only need a bit more to go until he hits three, which he would then make the Chuunin exams. If we complete this mission, and Wave prospers, we have another potential ally on our hands, and a better economy for Konoha." Kakashi nodded, liking how Naruto was thinking. Naruto then spoke up loud so that Tazuna could hear, "I will go help you, even though what you did was wrong."

Sasuke overheard the conversation between Naruto and Kakashi, so he said, "I will go too."

Sakura looked unsure. On one hand, the possibility that she would die is overwhelming, she almost died against a Chuunin, what could she do against a Jounin? On the other hand, Sasuke and Naruto are dead-set on going, so she probably should follow her team. Knowing how hard-headed they can be, what she says probably won't change their mind. "I guess I'll go too."

Kakashi smiled at Tazuna, "Great, you're lucky my students are brave enough, get your sleep today, tomorrow, we set out early. I'll take first shift." Kakashi said, Naruto was going on the right path to the Hokage, making it seem like he wants to help a country, but knowing the risks and benefits of helping said country. He would make Hokage someday. Kakashi would be sure of it.

A/N: SO? Tell me what you think. Expect the next chapter 3-5 days. Vote on the poll in my profile page about pairings too.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I… Hate (with a capital H) how more than half of the 1k+ reviews for Naruto are narusasu, itasaku, or narusaku. Ugh, freaking hate it. I try to browse through the c2 Naruto fics with over 1k review, and all I see is yaoi…

Poll is still open.

Oh, poll update, the results are close, and there is a tie between Tayuya and femHaku in first place, so vote now!

Oh, another great story is Master of Shadows by ShiKuVeSiAquEn, featuring Naruto using the shadow clone jutsu to its fullest extent. Great story, still ongoing, about 10,000 words. Give it a read.

Oh, and if you just can, please help me find a Japanese jutsu translator… I have no knowledge of Japanese except some words I pick up here and there while reading fanfic.

Remember to REVIEW!

ONTO THE DAMN STORY ALREADY.

With the skirmish against the Demon Brother over with, and their proposal still in the air, Team 7 and their customer continued onwards towards the country of Wave. When they got to the end of the water, there was an old man sitting on a boat waiting for them.

"Tazuna-san? I'm here to take you across the water." The mysterious old man said.

"Alright guys, don't make loud noises, Gatou might hear us." Tazuna stated worriedly and hurried onto the boat. The rest of Team 7 followed, and they were lead across the waters silently, with everyone still reading their respective books. The Naruto clones walked silently across the water far away from the main group, still reading their respective books.

As soon as they crossed the water, Tazuna jumped out of the boat, impatient to get home and worried for another attack. While Kakashi assured him that he was not going to get hurt while they were there to protect him, Tazuna's worries were not eased.

While they walked and walked forward towards their destination, the group was once again silent. Suddenly, Naruto said, "Clone was dispelled, there are hostiles nearby." Everyone was on alert. Naruto made another clone and had him Kawarimi with the book, not wanting to lose the book with the secrets to the arts of sealing. The book appeared and he quickly put it in his pouch, dispatching the other clone that wasn't destroyed to let all the other clones know to keep on guard and watch out for the main group.

Kakashi suddenly whispered, "a sword is coming towards us, on the count of three, duck." Everyone silently counted three while Naruto made two Kage Bunshin. As everyone was ducking the sword, the Kage Bunshin jumped in front of him and Kawarimi'ed with logs to block the sword. When the sword stopped its motion, Naruto made two more Kage Bunshin, had them take the sword and run out of the battlefield.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK." Came the cried of a desperate man off in the distance, but with this thick of mist, they couldn't see a hair of him. Or maybe it was a girl with a really deep voice.

"BRAT, GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!" A bandage man suddenly appeared out of the mist, begging for his sword back.

"You threw it… I just ran away with my prize." Naruto said, happy that the hostile party did not have his weapon.

"I didn't expect you genins to catch it…" The swordsman said.

"Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, one of the Seven Swordsman, planned a coup against the Mizukage, committing murders of innocent…" Kakashi stated, but was interrupted.

"I didn't commit murder of innocent civilians, only tried against the Mizukage and killed his bodyguards."

"Still, you have commited a crime, and must be punished for your deeds." Zabuza said, having high spirits again, although he didn't have his sword, he still knew how to use taijutsu.

"You guys stay back, I'll take him on. Although he's a master at silent killing, he doesn't have his sword." Kakashi smiled at Naruto, "Thanks, you made our lives a lot easier. Just get your clone to go somewhere secluded to hide."

Naruto told his clones to hide somewhere safe, and started protecting Tazuna. Kakashi jumped forward to Zabuza and pulled out a kunai and left a shadow clone behind with his team. After Kakashi threw the kunai in the air, he then engaged Zabuza in hand to hand combat, throwing his left fist at Zabuza's face while punching his stomach with his right. Zabuza moved his head back and kicked up on Kakashi's right hand, laying parallel to the ground, and did a leg sweep after he finished blocking. Kakashi jumped up and caught his kunai, driving it down at Zabuza's upper torso, hoping for a hit. Zabuza deftly moved his hand behind the hilt of the kunai and caught it, turning the kunai on Kakashi and was prepared to use it. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke in front of him, while Zabuza jumped back, he saw tons of kunai and shuriken flying at him, quickly, he jumped towards his left and crouched. Kakashi then charged forward towards him, with his Sharingan eye uncovered, and slammed a right fist into his face. Zabuza quickly recovered and repeatedly punch Kakashi, who then puffed into smoke.

Once again, Zabuza moved back, wanting to see everything without the damned smoke blocking his vision, and saw one red eye looking at him behind the smoke, approaching rapidly. Kakashi had a Raikiri charged and ready to hit, running at full speed towards Zabuza. Zabuza was surprised, he was about to kawarimi when another Kakashi appeared from underground and held his foot fast, pushing chakra into him to disrupt Zabuza's flow, making him not be able to perform a kawarimi. Zabuza was prepared to take the hit and shifted his body, when a wall of ice rose in front of him. Kakashi hit the wall of ice, which shattered, and slowed his momentum. This was all Zabuza needed, since he kicked off the hand and kicked that Kakashi in the face, which puffed into smoke. He jumped to the left, and thanks his lucky stars that Haku was watching.

"This Haku is a Hyoton isn't she…" Kakashi said, clearly surprised. He almost had Zabuza, just two more seconds and he may have been dead.

"How do you know? No one knows about Haku besides from me, Gatou, and the… The brothers leaked the information didn't they?" Zabuza said, looking disgusted. _Damn weak Chuunin these days, willing to do anything to save their own hides._

"Well, we offered them sanctuary in Konoha, where they will be put on probation for a while, then become full ninja of our village. After hearing the true reason of the coup, _my team _feels like you're trustworthy enough, so Konoha also extends a hand to you and this Haku person to join our ranks." Kakashi said, slightly out of breath from the fight. Although that fight was a short one in ninja standards, there was too much action going on. And the Raikiri totally kills his chakra. "I'm guessing the demon brothers haven't returned to you yet."

"They haven't. I'll need some time to think about this, I'll give you my answer in two weeks on the bridge. Haku, we leave now." With that, Zabuza disappeared into the distance. Kakashi looked at the site for a while, before heading back towards his team, tired and exhausted. Lucky Zabuza didn't want to keep on fighting. Raikiri was a do or die move, if you get hit, you die. If you dodge, the user of Raikiri gets a chakra drain so bad he probably won't be able to do another jutsu. Lucky he didn't know the inner workings of Raikiri or else Kakashi would have been dead.

So, as Kakashi returned to his team, he saw the mist rolled away, and his team in perfect condition, with one large sword on the ground next to him. "Great, they'll consider joining Konoha, and we're giving them two weeks to decide. Now, Tazuna-san, I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if we can come back to your house and rest. We'll provide you with protection until you finish the bridge and you can provide us with food and shelter." Kakashi said, looking like he needed a nap. "Naruto, I want you to recall all your clones and dispel them once we reach Tazuna's house, shifting through their memory when you get there. We'll need to train you to handle your clone's memories while fighting, because that might be an untimely distraction, which could, and probably would result in your death."

They complied, and Team 7 once again went on their path to Tazuna's house without anymore distractions this time around. "We have two weeks to prepare for their answer. They could either fight us, not show up, or join Konoha. The best ninja always prepares for the worst outcome, so we'll just say that they're going to fight us. You guys have two weeks to train to prepare for the oncoming battle. We start tomorrow."

XXX That Night (Dinner) XXX

Everyone was having a quiet, but joyous dinner, Tsunami was happy that Tazuna, her father, was back in one piece, and everyone was happy that they got halfway through an A-rank mission without many injuries. Suddenly, a short kid came down, looking about 7, and started to shout. "Why are you guys here? Do you know what you've done to the people? Gatou is going to get mad at you and take it out on the people." The kid said.

Tazuna replied, "Inari…"

"Stay out of this grandfather. Why did you hire them? They're all going to die anyways." Inari said, on the verge of tears.

"We're going to beat up Gatou and restore this country." Naruto said, looking up from his bowl of rice. "Then, if we don't you can shout at us all you want once you're dead." Naruto.

"YOU WILL BE DEAD. No one can stand up to Gatou… he's a… h-he's a…" Inari replied, a tear drop coming out of his face.

"A what? A business man that's ruining a prosperous country." Sasuke chimed in.

"No, that's not the only thing he is… he's something far worst than you have EVER heard of…" Inari said, crying now.

"So what is he? Who is Gatou that we can't stand up to him, that no one in Wave can stand up to one little midget?" Naruto responded, wanting to get the kid out of his misery.

"GATOU IS HAXXOR. HE'S GOING TO PWN YOUR NQQB ASS. THEN YOU'RE GOING TO QQ ALL DAY CUZ YOU FRIENDS BE PWNED ." Inari shouted, then ran to his room and started crying once more.

Massive confusion was seen around the room.

"If I may so inquire, what is, 'nqqb', 'haxxor', 'qq', 'pwned"?" Kakashi inquired, eager to get some information on new terms, maybe this could be beneficial.

"I'm sorry." Tsunami said, clearly shameful of herself and of her own son. "Since his father died, he's been stuck on a game called World of Warcraft, to you ninjas, only civilians play it. Those are bad terms in the game that he picked up from some of the 'cool kids'." Tsunami looked embarrassed, wanting to just sink to the ground and disappear. Tsunami sighed again, "It's something the higher ups made for children."

"Crap video game too…" She whispered. No one heard her.

"Well, we should get our rest for the day and start training tomorrow." Kakashi said, laying himself on the couch, leaving the three children to pick whichever spot they wanted in the living room.

XXX The Next Day XXX

HONK! HONK! CHU-CHU!

"What the hell is that noise?" Naruto woke up groggily, seeing his teammates were waking up too. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, and Tsunami was in the kitchen. Tazuna, who was reading a newspaper on the desk, said, "since Gatou controls Wave country, everything shipping industry is pretty much run by him since the bridge isn't complete yet. So, he invested some of his money on engine for big boats that clouds the sky and kill the trees, running on something called coal." Tazuna said informatively, making sure that they only know enough to last, and not the deep ins and outs of Wave's economy. Although they were ninjas hired to protect Wave, there could be an off chance they might abuse Wave again using the country's information against itself. These ninja nations are like a hidden dagger in the back. Sheesh. He suddenly remembered what Kaiza said to him a while back. _The only difference between a friend and an enemy is that one will strike you from the front with a sword, and the other one waits until the opportune moment to strike you in the back with a dagger. _Secrets of Wave Country will be kept by Wave.

"Breakfast are in the kitchen, just ask Tsunami for it, I'm sure she'll be willing to give you some." Tazuna continued, and then went back to reading his newspaper.

Tsunami, in fact, did give them some breakfast, and it was great considering the bad economy of wave. Although it only consisted of smoked fish and rice, they were prepared to eat the same thing for two weeks until they leave Wave.

So, as they finished breakfast, Kakashi announced his presence, and took the genins outside. He then made two shadow clones and gave each one to Sakura and Sasuke, telling his shadow clones to train them. Sasuke looked a bit down that the real Kakashi was training Naruto until Kakashi's clone said that the real Kakashi was about to leave soon, so Naruto will only get the basic training information before he leaves.

As with Kakashi and Naruto, he gave him a stack of books from the ninja library about seals, and brought out two books, one black and one yellow. "Well, that stack of books is from the ninja library. This black book is all the notes taken from Jiraiya, who said to give to you when you become of age." Kakashi stated.

Naruto didn't even know this Jiraiya. But he was interested in the scroll the Kakashi sealed the books in. "That's a sealing scroll isn't it… it's protected by a blood detection ward, so you must have taken out the books earlier." Naruto exclaimed, happy at the newfound knowledge.

"Yes, I'm surprised you know about blood wards. It took me about half a year to know how to detect it, and another to be able to make it." Kakashi said, clearly surprised. At the rate Naruto was progressing, he'll be master in no time. "Well, the black book was from Jiraiya, and this yellow book belonged to no one, but was passed down, before the elemental nations appeared, before the hidden villages. This book was found by Kiri, who then introduced seals to the elemental nations. Kiri lost the book to Suna, which got Suna started on puppetry. Suna lost the book to Konoha, and that was how the Nidaime ended up with it. The Nidaime passed it down to the Sandaime, who passed it down to the Yondaime, who became great with the knowledge contained in that book. He then wrote his own books, many can be found in the library, and some you cannot receive yet. This book led to the Yondaime's legacy as the Yellow Flash, it contains what we called seals, but what the past called runes. These runes are the basics of seals; the origin of sealing, one rune alone is so complicated that we had to split it up into different seals to be able to utilize its power."

"So you expect me to know runes AND seals?"

"I think you can manage."

'I'll need a lot of shadow clones for this."

"Then you better get started." With that, Kakashi left Naruto to his own devices. Naruto looked at the stack of books and made the twice the amount of shadow clones. The shadow clones went into pairs and each pair picked up one book, leaving the yellow and the black on left. Naruto picked up the black one, and started reading.

XXX Sasuke XXX

Sasuke followed Kakashi towards their destination, a rocky outcropping next to the ocean with the forest behind them. "Sasuke, what you will work on is elemental manipulation." Kakashi stated.

"But sensei, I already know how to do that." Sasuke said, showing his point by plucking a leaf, holding it between his index and middle finger, and turned it black. The leaf soon turned ashy and crumpled away.

"That is great for someone your age, great for a jounin too actually, you are progressing far faster than I thought. But there is something you do not know."

Kakashi picked up a leaf from the ground, a fresh one, holding it between his index and middle finger, and SET IT ON FIRE. "Are you saying I can do that? By the end of two weeks?" Sasuke said, excited all of the sudden.

"That's not the only benefit of it. One, you will have way better control of your chakra, and would have larger reserves. Then, I can teach you the shadow clone jutsu to progress even further, faster. If you have proficient control over your chakra, you might be able to direct it and home it towards your enemy while your jutsu is still active in the air. You… will… never… miss… a jutsu… _again." _Kakashi said.

Sasuke did not reply, opting to get straight to work.

"If you have any questions, tell me at the dinner table." Kakashi said, and then turn around. What Sasuke didn't know was Kakashi had used a basic, _basic _fire jutsu seallessly to ignite the leaf. _Youth these days, so easily tricked. If he does complete what I just did without a jutsu, he has the potential to be one of the best Fire Manipulators ever. _The clone chuckled, and then dispelled itself.

XXX Sakura XXX

Sakura and Kakashi entered a clearing full of grass, and beautiful flowers littered around it. "Sakura, you may know medical jutsu is to heal an injured person, but what else can it do?"

"It can be used as chakra blades to cut tendons and disable without killing other people." Sakura said, she did her research too.

"Yes, that too. Although I cannot do what I am about to teach you, you may be able to." Sakura perked her ears at Kakashi's words. Something she can do and he can't…

"What is it sensei?"

"You know how to use medical chakra to heal by focusing on your hand." Sakura nodded, not understanding where he was going with this. "Have you ever tried using medical chakra to incant the jutsu? Not regular chakra, medical chakra."

Sakura gasped… no one has ever done that before… it was impossible. They would have to convert regular chakra into medical chakra, _throughout the whole body. _She said to herself. Medic nins need to concentrate hard just to convert their hand's chakra into medical chakra, it was practically _impossible _to convert her whole body's chakra supply. "Kakashi-sensei, it's impossible."

"No, people think it's impossible, they never actually spent their time on doing it. Have you? Tell me once you've done it." Kakashi said, then walking away, leaving Sakura alone to think. Even if she could do it? What was the benefits, how could she even do it in the first place? _You're the smartest in the graduating class Sakura, you can do this. _She reassured herself. Kakashi did give her a book, written by Tsunade no less. _I will do this. _And do it she will.

A/N: Great chapter right? Please tell me it was good. Now, the pairings are still open, and I advise you to vote, since in about 2 weeks, it will be closed. (Well, it closed when we almost reach the end of regular Naruto and move onto Shippuden, so vote fast.

_**IMPORTANT, MUST READ**_

NOW, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT NARUTO TO HAVE:

SHARINGAN

MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN

ETERNAL MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN

I can make it fit into the story, but you can ONLY CHOOSE IN THE NEXT THREE DAYS. The next chapter comes out after you guys vote, _**THIS IS VERY, VERY IMPROTANT, VERY VERY FUCKING IMPORTANT. **_

Again, I say, _**VERY FUCKING IMPORTANT. **_You can either _**PM ME, WRITE REVIEW, VOTE IN POLL **_(I really prefer the vote in poll option. It makes it easier to count your votes.)

Remember, vote fast, because the results will be displayed in the next chapter.

Remember to Review


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU PEOPLES. I write five chapters and get 14 reviews… the sixth chapter got me 15 reviews…. Ugh…. This is ridiculous. I'm betting no fanfiction writers can actually understand the readers anymore.

Parings Poll is still ongoing, and thank you all of you who voted.

As for Naruto and the Sharingan, EMS won by a landslide… you guys just love to overpower Naruto and leave no room for development don't you?

Onto the story.

XXX A Week After the Start XXX

Everyone was at the dinner table, eating in silence without Inari. Tsunami had to bring his food up to him because he didn't want to eat with the "people who were going to die soon".

But, as for training goes, Kakashi did not know. These people liked to keep secrets from him it seems. Maybe he shouldn't have given them the crazy impossible training that 99.99% of all ninja think of doing, and in that 0.01%, 99% of them couldn't even think of a way to start doing it.

Suddenly, Naruto piped up, "Kakashi-sensei, I discovered a way to duplicate and make objects produce their own chakra."

"Yes? I can see how duplicating it would be great, but what about producing its own chakra? Objects don't need that." Kakashi replied.

"Have you ever thought of making the shadow clone produce its own chakra?" Naruto said, clearly waiting for Kakashi to figure out what he was planning.

"Yes, but what would… Oh, I see, if clones can produce chakra, then in turn they won't run out of chakra. If they don't run out of chakra, your clones will not be dispelled no matter how much chakra you give them because it can be replenished." Kakashi said, clearly proud of his student's results.

"Yea, that's about it. But besides from the shadow clone, my duplication seal needs chakra to work too. If I applied a chakra-producing and chakra-retaining seal on top of the duplication seal, I can make the duplication permanent." Naruto exclaimed happily.

"This has not been done yet, have you tried it out at all?" Kakashi asked, it was great, but if the consequences were unpredictable, then his student could not do it. What if instantaneous combustion happened? What then?

"There were side effects when applied to my shadow clone…"

"What side effects?" Kakashi stated.

"Different personality mostly, one of them even turned into a girl, seeing as it was more comfortable that way. Oiroke with clothes on." Naruto said, not wanting Kakashi to think he was a cross-dresser.

"Henge is just a genjutsu Naruto, if you henge into someone taller than you, and an outside factor touches the the place where the head would be, it would pass right through. You can't make real transformations." Kakashi said, wanting to correct his students before he made some dumb mistakes.

Naruto then said to Kakashi, "Pick me up once I henge." And with that, he used henge and transformed into a hat. Kakashi sighed, maybe a visual demonstration would work for him. So, he went over to pick up the hat on the floor, clearly expecting to touch Naruto's feet, but actually felt the straw hat. He then put it down and moved back, where Naruto quickly transformed back into himself. "See? Corporeal henge."

"That's… impossible, you can do infiltration with that, it would at least be considered an S-rank technique." Kakashi said, raising his voice a bit higher. "This could revolutionalize the ninja world Naruto, do you know what you've done?"

"They actually taught me this at the Academy. I thought everyone did the same henge as mine until you just said mine was different. They were kind of sad to see me actually be able to do it, but then they just ignored me to come see the other student's works. So, I just never knew." Naruto said, happy with himself for inventing an S-rank technique, before being a true ninja too.

"But, what I'm thinking about right now, and I've already tried this, is make self-sustaining clones to be a whole new person. Yea, they'll be devoted to me and me only, but they'll have their own lives and everything." Naruto continued.

"What have you tried?" Sasuke said, looking up from his food for once, he was deep in thought, if he could duplicate clones, what makes him think he can't duplicate other objects.

"Follow me." Naruto said, then walked outside. All of team 7 followed him outside to see what he was going to do. Then, Naruto pulled out a piece of paper with intricate designs on it, a circular design. "This is a duplication seal." He then puts it on a rock, then made the ram sign, focused his chakra, and another rock popped up. Naruto then summoned a clone, tagged the clone with the seal, and did the ram sign, and there was another clone. "Since this technically isn't Kage Bunshin, I don't retain the duplicate clone's memories." He then hit the duplicate clone, and the clone poofed out of existence. "So, pretty much, a whole new person was made with the same personality I have." The other clone took this time to dispel itself.

Naruto then held up another seal, in the middle has a triangular rune with tribal markings. "This is a chakra-producing seal, I have to activate it before it could work, but it works great." He made another shadow clone, tagged him with the seal, and made the ram sign. Nothing changed. "This clone can now live its own life without dispelling, since it produces its own chakra. The chakra pathways is still there like me, but it'll use the seal as a source instead of the heart." The clone shuddered for a moment, and started cursing loudly. "Still, the side-effects are different personalities, making a whole new person. If I were to combine this with a duplication seal on a clone, I think it is possible for the clone to live its own lives and all, but I would have to make it last more than one hit."

"Naruto… that's great, this is a breakthrough in sealing, and you can make whole new lives with it. Imagine what this could do. You can make a clone family and send it to another city, and infiltrate it forever because it would have a different personality, and your henge is solid, so you can pretty much make a different person. You can even start your own village with this." Kakashi said, excitement in his voice, his feeling of pride and being a great sensei washed over him and he reveled in it.

"Naruto's not the only one who've been improving sensei, me and Sasuke have too." Sakura said, "But sicne this moment is for Naruto, can I ask how much chakra the clone can make, the maximum chakra capacity?" Sakura asked.

(A/N: Doesn't this make you think of a horcrux?)

"If I made one clone a day, and gave it 75% of my chakra, then the maximum capacity for that clone would be 75% of my chakra, until he improves it himself of course. So, the clone's capacity would improve like a normal ninja, and if he trains harder than me, he could even surpass me. But, they'll still be loyal to me, since I was the beginning of them. To them, I am God." Naruto said, what Kakashi said got him thinking, he could make a whole new village, although it would take a ton of preparation, and each of his clones have to be strong enough to handle themselves.

"Wow… that's so BULLSHIT Kakashi-sensei, Naruto has a big ass advantage over training and infiltration than we do." Sasuke said, mad how fast Naruto actually got it done.

"Well, not really. Actually, you're right… I just remembered that whatever the clone does in its lifetime reverts back to me… So, if it and 500 of its clones train, I and the master clone of that group would get the same amount of training as the 500 clones combined. With 500 master clones, and 500 clones that each of them produces, I could get 250,000 times faster results than pretty much anybody." Naruto said sheepishly, he found a way to improve fast, very fast actually, actually, he could improve more in one minute than others can do in years. This is so cheap… Oh well. "Oh yea, Sasuke, when did you get the Mangekyou anyways?"

Sasuke glared daggers at Kakashi, and Kakashi looked sheepish. "That asshole… it's fine, I got the Mangekyou." Kakashi had put a genjutsu on him one of his training days. The genjutsu made it seem like everything was going fine, until Naruto came into his training ground and demand that they fought to the death. Sasuke, not knowing that he was under a genjutsu, tried to get away, but Naruto kept on pursuing. There was a big fight, and Naruto had Sasuke down by the throat and was about to kill him, he stabbed the place right above Sasuke's heart, and Sasuke took that moment to take out a kunai and stabbed Naruto repeatedly until he stopped breathing. He then cried for an hour before Kakashi stopped the Genjutsu, although Sasuke tried to kill Kakashi afterwards, he still got the Mangekyou, and this time, he didn't have to kill his friend. "Asshole." Sasuke said. "But Naruto, we need to talk."

Sasuke and Naruto then walked out of the ground, leaving Kakashi and Sakura by themselves, "I wonder what they're talking about." Sakura said worriedly, and was about to go spy on Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi held a hand in front of her, prompting her to stop what she was doing. "If they want their private time, who are you to spy on them?"

XXX Naruto and Sasuke XXX

"Naruto, you can duplicate stuff right? Does it last forever?"

"If it was solid in the first place, then yes, the duplicated item would last forever."

Sasuke sighed, this was going to hurt like a bitch, but he would have to ask Naruto. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto for him to see. "What is this?"

"That is the Uchiha scroll on the Sharingan and the different levels."

"Different levels? I thought there was only the Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"There is one more unknown one Sharingan type called the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

"What does that do?"

"Well, the Mangekyou deteriorates the user's eyesight over time, that is why Itachi is probably blind by now." Snickers. "But, with the Eternal Mangekyou, Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukiyomi will be stronger, and the user's eyesight will not deteriorate."

"And? Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to strike a deal on how we could both obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"WAIT UP, Sasuke, have you thought about this thoroughly, I mean really thorough? I don't want to steal the eyes of the last loyal Uchiha."

"Oh hell no, I'm not giving you my eyes. You know the duplication seal? If you could duplicate both Mangekyou Sharingan of mine, then you could implant it into your own eyes. Then, we could trade each eyes at a time to gain the Eternal Mangekyou."

"Wow… I don't know what to say."

"Well, you'd better thank me, although I obtain the Eternal Mangekyou from this, that is only one step for me, and three steps for you."

"Are you really sure about this? I mean, we would have to tell Sakura and Kakashi."

"Kakashi probably knows how to do it, how did you think he got the Sharingan in the first place?"

"What if I put the chakra producing seal on the new eyes? You think that can do anything?"

"I don't know, probably make the eyes stronger, and use no chakra at all?"

"So you want to put the chakra seal on it or what?"

"Sure."

XXX Two days later XXX

"Bitches didn't give me the Eternal Mangekyou. Damn assholes. I'm the only one without a freaking Sharingan on this team." Sakura stated. Almost crying because of how useless she is now. Did Naruto have to get stronger all of the sudden? God DAMN. Sasuke had power, Naruto had power, Sakura was improving her power, and now it seem like the boys are leaving her behind. Even KAKASHI-SENSEI got the fucking Eternal Mangekyou…

_Flashback_

"_You think I can get in on that?" Kakashi asked the kids, his eyes were getting bad, and he really wanted some new ones._

"_If you do a good job at transplanting ours." Sasuke said, with that, Kakashi wasted no time, the sooner he got this done, the sooner he can get his new _eyes.

_Flashback End_

Kakashi still wore the headband around his left eye, but he can deactivate and reactivate the EMS in both of his eyes now, so that style was probably just because he couldn't get used to it. Sasuke said sorry to Sakura about not giving her the EMS, but he didn't want to rip open his eyes again just so she could have new ones.

She remembered all three of the say that it hurts like a bitch.

Not to say that Sakura didn't improve over the past week, today was her debut day, showing Kakashi what she had been working on. Kakashi was with her on an open clearing with a dead rabbit in the middle.

"You see, medical chakra cannot be used in a jutsu, it wasn't possible, and it's still not possible now."

Kakashi looked deflated, his theory was wrong then, so what did Sakura have to show him?

"But, Kakashi-sensei, I found something new to do with the medical chakra." Sakura then held up her left hand, focused, and after a minute, and some very visible green chakra, the green chakra in her left hand condensed and turned red to form… blood. "You see, I found a scroll in a deep cave earlier, some four days ago, and it had some words about science and blood functions. Hell, I'm betting everyone today don't even know what blood does, or what a white blood cell is. What do you know of ATP?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing, what's ATP?"

"ATP stands for Adenosine triphosphate. Man you should have seen the size of that scroll, I'm not even 5% done yet. Anyways, ATP is the energy that makes our body move. When we eat, the food gets converted to ATP to feed our body."

"And? This is interesting material, but what does it have to do with whatever you're doing?"

"Kakashi-sensei, everything can be converted to ATP, everything around us, if it has minerals and nutrition, it has ATP. Now, blood carries ATP throughout our body, and spreads it evenly to get our body to function. Blood. Blood is like a transport device so these ATP can go wherever it needs to go."

"How did you produce blood in the first place?"

"By condensing medical chakra, I have a concentrated form of healing energy, and since everything can be seen as ATP in 'science," my medical chakra is pretty much ATP, so, through equivalent exchange, I converted my medical chakra into blood that is full of ATP."

(A/N: I'm taking this from Full Metal Alchemist. SAKURA WILL BE AN ALCHEMIST! WHOOOO, Not so worthless now is she?)

Sakura walked over to the dead rabbit. "Observe. This is not a medical jutsu." She said, Kakashi was interested now, if she could make blood, then that rabbit could have blood, and then it could live. She held her left hand with the small globe of blood over the dead rabbit, and pushed it inside the wound. With the EMS, Kakashi could see how much chakra she was putting into her left hand, and was surprised that Sakura had this much chakra. Although he couldn't see past the skin of the rabbit, he could see the rabbit plumping up, probably full of blood inside. "Then, after I fill it with blood, I shoot repeated lightning jutsu for the heart to beat, sending the blood cells throughout the body, and healing organs and broken bones since the blood has medical chakra. The blood cells then clutches onto the dead cells and give them ATP, reviving them to work once more." The rabbit looked a better color now, jolting every few seconds because Sakura was pushing a small lightning jutsu through. "Voila, a dead rabbit revived."

"Sakura, that's AMAZING. You. Revived. What. Was. Already. Dead. Do you know what that means? You are the greatest medic-nin ever. That probably beats the EMS by a longshot. Darn, the ability to revive the dead.

"I have to do this within 48 hours though, or their insides will already be dead. Although I can't do it on humans yet, reviving this rabbit drained me of all my chakra, and that was making up for lost blood and healing it at the same time." Sakura fainted, and Kakashi felt proud of his student. He then held her bridal style and took her back to Tazuna's house, she deserved a good night's sleep.

The rabbit that Sakura revived was alive again, running towards that familiar grassy patch and reuniting with its family, while not understanding what just happened.

A/N: How you like? I had a writer's block on how Naruto could get the EMS and everything, but then I got over it. I was a bit lazy, so I missed the update date by a day, but no problems right? Tell me, would you like Sakura to get the EMS too, so they can be renamed to Team Sharingan instead of Team 7?

Review please. Reviews taste great. If you don't review, I'll die from starvation.

Sorry for short chapters btw… a long one is coming up soon, read to find out.

Next Chapter: confrontation with Zabuza and Haku… (really anticlimactic, but look forward to it.)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: WTB Beta Reader, If interested, PM me.

Review please.

Sorry for this crap chapter… I was having a writer's block, and instead of climbing over it and make a good chapter to get past it, I dug under and made a crappy chapter so I can get the release out faster.

One mistake won't fuck up the whole story (will it?), I hope you guys still read it after this.

Remember to Review

Onto the Story

XXX The Fated Day XXX

The meeting with Haku (female this time) got Naruto thinking about his precious people. Who was most precious to him? Who did he aim to protect? There was one person that he knew for sure, himself. After that meeting, it got him thinking about starting his own hidden village. Costs of production would be low, since he could just duplicate everything, just needing one material as a base. There would be no mission reports because all the team needed to do was make a shadow clone and he would know everything. What a better way to gain fast, loyal soldiers for you than to have them all be yourself?

Well, that wasn't good; he still had some precious people back in Konoha, like the Old Man for one, and his team for another. That was probably it.

So, as they team walked to the bridge, Naruto made eight clones and had them patrol the perimeter of the house. He could make 1,455 clones now, so eight would still give him a ton of energy to spare if they were going to fight.

XXX The Bridge XXX

Team 7 walked calmly towards the bridge, where they saw Zabuza and Haku helping with the construction. The team was dumbstruck… what the hell was this? Wasn't those two their enemy?

Zabuza, as if reading their mind, "Well yea, it was kind of a unanimous decision to just kill Gatou, impersonate him, take all his money, and make a run for it."

"Wow… what about the super cool fight that we're supposed to have? What about the death match where Kakashi was suppose to kill you, but then; hey Haku; she jumps in and save you?" Naruto said, exasperated. What the hell is wrong with this. There was supposed to be a fight.

"Haku heard that Gatou was about to kill us after we tire out after fighting you guys, so, we killed Gatou first, killed his mercenaries, gave some of the money to Wave, and was about to leave again." Zabuza said.

"Jeez." Sakura sighed. "What an anticlimactic ending."

"Well, not all ninja battles have to be good and flashy." Zabuza responded. "I usually just kill my opponents before they even see me."

Haku took this time to state, "Oh yea, there's still a band of mercenaries coming this way though, they were probably out when we raided the base."

"Where are the Demon Brothers? They came back to you guys didn't they?" Sasuke said. A ninja must look underneath the underneath, and this shows his ability to look at problems the author ignore.

"Well… they didn't come back actually. I thought you guys killed them."

"They were probably scared to face your wrath, who knows what you would have done?" Naruto said. "Where are the mercenaries right now? I want to try out something."

"Probably heading towards here as we speak, we still have ten minutes, so, half a mile west?"

"Thanks, I'll take care of them myself."

And take care of the mercenary Naruto did. With the new and improve Sharingan that he contained (and no chakra drain too. Even with chakra drain though, he wouldn't feel a thing), these crappy wannabe samurai could never stand up to him.

So, after dozens of dead wannabe later, Naruto returned to the bridge smiling happily. "I took care of them."

"Well that was fast… You barely went anywhere."

"I said I was trying something new. What my clones see I see too. So, if my clones activate their Sharingan, I also see…"

"You have the Sharingan? I thought that was the Uchiha. And you don't have black hair resembling a duck's butt to me." Zabuza said. Sasuke got mad at this; his hair did NOT look like a duck's butt… did it?

XXX Anticlimactic Ending over XXX

"Well, you guys want to go back to Konoha then?" Kakashi said this time, before Naruto could say it… his reasons were right, but disobeying the orders was not right.

Haku looked expectantly towards Zabuza. She was tired of life on the run. "Meh… How long is the probation period?"

"For an A-rank missing nin? At least six months."

"How long for Haku?" Zabuza said.

"Since she technically isn't a ninja, she can start off as a civilian and take the compatibility test to be in chuunin or genin rank, no probation time." Kakashi responded.

"Meh… I'm kind of tired of running away, doing jobs for crooks. I just want to settle down, do some more missions, and retire. So, we'll come."

XXX A week later, after Team 7 + friends left XXX

"So Grandpa? What will we name this bridge?" Inari said with excitement. Team 7 had just crossed the bridge, being the first ones to walk on the bridge made by cold sweat and hot blood. They should feel honored.

"I was thinking about naming it the Naruto Bridge… but"

"He didn't actually do anything. Zabuza was the one that gave us hope against Gatou, he's my idol."

"Yes… but he was our enemy."

So, as Tazuna and Inari argued, the name of the bridge was

XXX The Next Day XXX

Tazuna woke up and look at his newspaper from Wave, flipping to an article, his eyes bulged out. "INARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Whole throwing his paper down.

As we zoom in on the paper while Tazuna ran upstairs, we can clearly see the words on the heading. _**Inari's New Bridge.**_

XXX END

Yea… I know, kind of short… sorry about that…

Well, I promise the next chapter will be a super long one, focusing on two more months of training, and then ending before the first part of the chuunin exam. Look forward to the next update.

Once again, sorry for the short chapter, and review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy, review.

There's still a poll btw, it's getting marginally close to the deadline.

Ayame and Kin have been deleted from the poll.

Next update, one more candidate will be booted off.

Sorry for the short chapter last time.

Some of you might think I have too many things bouncing around in this story, but many of them are just fallback options. Many of them are there so I have things to fall back on when another plan fails. So, take everything I say into consideration as being

XXX Training Ground 44 XXX

"Sensei, for the thousandth time, I. Don't. Need. Help!" Naruto said. God, how many times have Kakashi asked him this?

"Meh… just tell me when you do. Meanwhile, I'll be building Sakura's chakra supply and Sasuke's affinity more. At least give me a hint at what you're doing?" Kakashi said hopefully. Lately, the chakra in and surrounding training ground 44 seems awfully similar to Naruto's, meanwhile, it's also expanding outwards day by day.

"No. You'll find out soon enough."

"Your team needs you too Naruto. It's been a month now and you haven't been out of this forest forever." He coughed. "At least remember to get out here in another month. I already applied you for the chuunin exams, but you still have to be there to take the first portion of the test."

"Yea yea, can you leave now? I'm busy." The last thing Kakashi's shadow clone saw was hundreds of Naruto sitting around in a clearing in a meditative position with legs crossed and palms facing upwards.

He could now make about 3550 clones now, but that would tire him out endlessly, so he stuck to 3000 per training session. With the rate of advancement he was doing now, he was soon on his way to an unlimited chakra capacity.

But, every gain had a setback. While focusing on increasing his chakra, chakra control was also getting far worst. Every week, he had to devote 500 clones per day for 7 days to get it back from crappy to regular, and repeat the process again. When he graduated from the academy, he could have done 100 clones. To him now, that was like an eyedropper, easy to focus on a target, and easy to be precise. When he went to wave, being able to handle ~900 clones, it was a garden hose without toggles, always on full blast when he tried to do things.

Now? With the ability to make about 3500 clones, he was trying to aim a fire hose and trying to hit bulls eye on a target 100 meters away. So, although his chakra stores were breaching past Hokage-levels (Each Kage could probably make ~500 shadow clones) his chakra control takes more effort and work to try to keep it from not deteriorating. One of these days, he had to put an end to increasing his stores and working more on his control.

At least his project was steadily increasing, and it was working too. Naruto grinned; this would help him a lot.

As for the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, he was doing great with it. Who knew Tsukiyomi had such affects? After that trade, everyone was happy.

_XXX Flashback XXX_

_After returning from Wave, Naruto had a premonition. He did his research, and found out about Maito Gai and Lee. _

_So, after learning about Lee's chakra problems, he grinned. Naruto soon went to Lee and Gai, offering a deal to restore Lee's chakra coils to full working condition. Lee was ecstatic, Gai? Not so much._

"_What's the catch? Surely you wouldn't have done this much research on my youthful student without wanting something in return." Gai stated. Naruto laughed inside. If people can see past that grapy green spandex, Gai was smart and truly looked at the underneath. _

"_Before I tell you the catch, you must imagine what you could do with chakra coils. I will restore them to working conditions, and from seeing how Lee is, his chakra will be about low chuunin levels easily, maybe even more. Gai, he could sign your summoning contract, and be able to push his training even more and enhance his muscles with chakra, giving it a higher regeneration capacity and more training results." Naruto said._

_Lee did look happy, and looked at Gai-sensei. "Gai-sensei, I think this is a great deal. This youthful man in front of us is trying to heighten my Springtime of Youth to greater levels." Although this was a risky tactic (Naruto haven't tried it on another human yet) he was sure it would work. _

"_But, in exchange for the chakra coil, I would like to learn the Strong Fist."_

"_That doesn't sound so bad, as long as you can keep up with our youthfulness, it shouldn't be a problem."_

"_With my Sharingan."_

_Gai was on guard, and raised his fighting stance. "The only person with the Sharingan is Kakashi, my eternal rival, and Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan. Who are you imposter?"_

"_Drop your stance Gai, I found a seal that lets us duplicate objects, so I duplicated his Sharingan. He also benefited from this, and so will you."_

_XXX Flashback End XXX_

And with that, Naruto gained the Strong Fist by watching Gai go over moves, first slowly, and then increasingly faster, and stopped when his eyes could not catch up.

Once again, he grinned. Every day, he spent half his chakra making a shadow clone and sticking it with a chakra-producing seal, making it more durable. He then sent it out to an area between Kaze no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni, west of Ishigakure. The Village Hidden in the Belly of the Beast was beginning to take form. What better way to start a village than to start it with people who are loyal to him and only him.

There were five divisions, with 5 commanders (the first five clones made). Five new entities, five new people. They weren't Naruto anymore, but a part of them deep down still had loyalty to their one and only master. Although they were still considered Naruto, and Naruko for the ones that decided to be female, their personalities were gradually starting to diverge from the main person.

He also benefited from their training, another great thing. Although there hasn't been a village yet, or even starting a village yet, they were training their ass off to make the real Naruto strong, and future Naruto and Naruko stronger.

Each division preferred a different jumpsuit, different color jumpsuit, and gave up the Konoha headband. They worked underground, due to not wanting to attract attention of large companies and other hidden villages. As for Kyuubi, it still resides in the main Naruto, happily sleeping with comments here and there. Although each new entity of Naruto had a part of Kyuubi's youkai, the main Naruto still held onto the main portion (which regenerates youkai, so it didn't really affect the Kyuubi much).

Although the five divisions focused on training right now, each of them trained a different thing based on which division they were in. While Naruto was working on a new project with his clones inside Konoha, the Black Ops have been working on his stealth, wearing true ninja outfits, all black, breezy, and with storage seals written on their articles of clothing instead of pockets.

The Jutsu Invention division was working on refining chakra control so that they could have an easier time making techniques. They wore dark purple, with lots of pockets, drawing an extended hammerspace seal into each one.

The Knowledgeable division had a leader, which stayed at the underground base, making shadow clones to categorize the materials, while three sub-leaders have infiltrated Sunagakure, Ishigakure, and Iwagakure as genin, while learning with the access to the respective village's ninja library, expanding their knowledge. These wore tiger stripe shirts with black and red, while fading towards orange at the top.

The building division gathers materials and figure out how to make things, like leatherworking, blacksmithing, hammering, sewing, and psychology. They wore white shirts and baggy orange pants.

The training group puts everything to use and train for the days to come. These guys wore green, mixing with the environment, and practice whatever can be practiced at the moment.

Yes, the village building project was going just fine. If he doesn't like the way things were working in Konoha, he could move to a new village within three years. A self-sustaining village like that would be great for economy, no need for currency since everyone is the same person, and everyone would be able to make everything themselves.

So, the village would have stations, rotating Naruto (everyone pretty much) around each station every day to work. Since all Naruto knows everything the other Naruto knows, their skills would also be increased each day. With each day, their village would be better and better, making better weapons, selling armor at higher prices, and producing more crops.

Naruto sighed, that was far into the future; as of now, he was making money for the team. D-ranks have been piling up for a while now, and his shadow clone (4 to a group, each clone transforming to Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi respectively. Fourth one was left on Naruto) have been making them a ton of money. Since the whole team was focusing on training right now, Naruto set his seal works off to the side, and was focused on a new project. He gets 50% of all money made from D-ranks, Sasuke and Sakura gets 20%, and Kakashi gets 10%. He scoffed and grinned. While he was doing all the work, his teammates gets money flowing into their genin bank accounts. What a ridiculous notion this was.

XXX Hokage Office XXX

Sarutobi sighed at his desk. Team 7 have been taking up a lot of D-rank missions lately, averaging about 20 a day, and clearing out the D-ranks (holding a record of 3 closet full of scrolls) from the moment they got back from Wave. It was fine and everything, but other genin team needs to work too. Now he was going to have to give the other genin C-ranks.

What a dilemma.

XXX Training Ground 7 XXX

Sakura can be seen off to the side meditating, sitting on a pond that Kakashi made. Although it just seemed like a control exercise, which it was, it was more complicated than it seemed. She had to put her palms to the water (Sakura is water affinity with a minor one for earth) and trying to control the flow. By infusing her chakra into the water, she could control the current, and try to maintain the balance on the current.

But that was not the end. To everyone else, water was water. They needed it to live, to survive, and as a form of nourishment. But to Sakura, water was H2O. She was trying to separate the molecules while changing the wave patterns, finding how to split chemicals while working on chakra control. As for the scroll she was reading, there was good progress, and she could now draw the runes on the ground and summon up things like bandages and medicine, but only in its basic form, and never anything big.

Oh well, this rate was good enough. Many great ninja couldn't revive people from the dead, and many great ninja could not transform something of a different structure to something else.

She still had a lot to learn, but this was only the bginning.

XXX Uchiha Clan Training Grounds XXX

Sasuke once again visited the lake where he first performed the Grand Fireball Jutsu, gaining his status as an adult in the clan, even though the clan was wiped out shortly afterwards. He jumped off the dock and walked on water towards the middle, while dropping a blazing leaf, which burnt fiercely until it was dissipated by the water. He sat on the middle of the lake in a meditative position, determined to get onto the next level of training, but, before he could do anything, he stood up once more.

"This is a chance to see what I can do with my past jutsu." Sasuke then flew through the seals needed, and shouted "Grand Fireball Technique." The size of the fireball that came out was about the size of a house, and Sasuke controlled it upwards, while adding black fire from his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to the already large fire, turning it a dark red color. The fireball then went towards the sky, split into dozens of smaller ones, and hit the clouds, creating steam and a bit of rain.

_Back to setting the lake on fire._

XXX

A/N: How was it?

Next chapter will be where team 7 meets up again at the first part of the chuunin exams.

Remember to review and vote on the poll.


	10. Chapter 10

Story on Hiatus, making new plans for an even better one later, expect the new ones about one to two months from now.

I thank Artful Lounger for his advice and motivation.


	11. Update

Haku (26) won the pairings poll, beating Tayuya (22) by 4 votes. So, she will officially be Naruto's partner in the next story.  
>next story in progress.<p> 


End file.
